Decisiones
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Terminado Aunque lo más que desee uno es tomar la decisión correcta y esta deba de ser la más dolorosa para su corazón, sabe que es necesaria ya que su tiempo en la época feudal ha terminado....RESUMEN DENTRO...
1. Decisiones

**Disclaimers: ****Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le corresponden a Rumiko, gran sensei que nos brindo la oportunidad de conocer a Inuyasha y así enamorarnos de él; si fueran míos creo que no me limitaría a escribir de ellos, lo mostraría en pantalla.**

**¡Gracias y disfruten! **

**Decisiones.**

**By: Fesabi**

_Aunque lo más que desee uno es tomar la decisión correcta y esta deba de ser la más dolorosa para su corazón, sabe que es necesaria ya que su tiempo en la época feudal ha terminado._

_Su deseo ha concluido y ahora le toca retomar el propio a su antepasado._

…_¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?..._

_A veces las mejores decisiones son las que mas pueden destrozar tu alma._

**Capitulo I.- Despedida.**

_-mientras no estuve aquí… pensé en ti, también pensé en Kikio y en mi.-_

_-Kagome…quiero decirte……-_

_-si lo se.- interrumpe- al descubrir cuales eran tus sentimientos, pensé que ya no podía permanecer aquí…-_

_-Kagome… antes de que llegaras, ningún ser humano creía en mí, sin embargo… hubo ocasiones que tu lloraste por mi y permaneciste a mi lado… cuando estas conmigo me siento tranquilo y me divierto… pero… yo no puedo hacer eso… y menos ahora… por que… por que… Kikio… ella sacrificio todo por mi… por lo tanto debo corresponderle con mi propia vida.- _

_-Si… jamás podría hacer lo que ella hizo, amo mi vida…- y era verdad- también pensé… mucho sobre Kikio y créeme que somos muy distintas.- toma asiento en el borde del pozo- me contaron que soy la reencarnación de ella, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos idénticas y eso nunca va a cambiar… aunque sabes logre comprender lo que ella siente… desea lo mismo que yo… quiere ver una vez mas a su amado Inuyasha…-_

_-Yo…-_

_-Así es… escucha…- trata de mostrar una sonrisa- cuando me puse a pensar que Kikio y yo compartíamos el mismo sentimiento pude sentirme mas tranquila… me refiero que ambas deseamos permanecer a tu lado, fue por eso que me arme de valor y vine a verte Inuyasha…-_

_Un silencio largo e incomodo._

_-Lo único que quiero… es estar a tu lado… no puedo olvidarme de ti.- concluye con voz ronca._

_La brisa del viento juega con sus cabellos._

_-Inuyasha… solo voy a preguntarte algo.- al alzar su vista al hanyou- ¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?.- pregunta al caminar hacia él, posándose enfrente._

_-¿en verdad te quedarás conmigo?...- _

_Lo único que hace como respuesta es asentir._

Aprieta a un mas sus ojos ante el recuerdo mas doloroso que tiene, un recuerdo que le lastima tanto y ha llega a su memoria por la escena de enfrente.

Solo esta conciente de una cosa… _su tiempo en la época feudal ha terminado._

-¡no puedes estar hablando enserio!.- reprocha un zorrito.

-si lo hago.- responde firmemente.

-Inuyasha…-

-Sango ya he tomado una decisión.-

-hay que respetarla Sango.- la voz del monje Miroku llega a su oídos y tiene razón, hay que respetar las decisiones de Inuyasha, por mas dolorosas que sean.

-Kagome…-

-no te preocupes Inuyasha.- trata de sonreír y lo logra, aunque sus ojos muestren una tristeza infinita- dejare los fragmentos y volveré… para siempre a mi época.- susurra débilmente, al girarse y comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

Tal vez lo mejor fue regresar en esos momentos regresar con Kaede, si estuvieran acampando en otro lugar sería muy difícil pasar mas tiempo a lado de Inuyasha.

-señorita Kagome.-

-Kagome…- la voz de Sango

-Kagome…-

Sus amigos la llaman y como respuesta les sonríe, sin darles a ver completamente que su corazón ha sido descuartizado.

-Kagome… yo…-

-por favor Inuyasha, a veces las palabras sobran.- lo interrumpe sin querer volver a verlo, la decisión esta tomada.

Kikio debe de regresar a lado de Inuyasha, como esa noche quedo claro.

_Kikio regresa…_

Suspira al calmar un poco su corazón, aunque sea el suficiente tiempo para no desmoronarse enfrente de Inuyasha, por lo menos que pueda llegar a su casa y habitación.

-yo lo siento…-

-creo que es hora de despedirme chicos.- ignora las palabras del hanyou, enfocándose únicamente a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kaede, que se limitan a asentir.

-los extrañare.- al comenzar a abrazar a sus amigos.

-nosotros también.- la voz de Shippo a punto del llanto rompe mas su corazón.

-cuida de Sango, la anciana Kaede y también a Miroku.- sonríe al besar su frente.

-lo haré…- promete.

-usted anciana Kaede, gracias por todos sus consejos.- abraza al sentir como ella le corresponde.

-no tienes que darlas, niña.-

-Miroku, trata bien a mi mejor amiga… o vendré a golpearte.- concluye al amenazarlo y sonreír, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-lo haré señorita…-

-Sango, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga y la hermana que nunca tuve.-

-no Kagome, gracias a ti.- corresponde el abrazo.

-bueno, bueno… no hay que ponerse sentimentales… es hora de partir.- anuncia mostrando una sonrisa y retirarse dos lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

-¡te acompañamos!.- exige Shippo lo cual lleva una contestación afirmativa de Kagome.

Inuyasha se mantiene a final del grupo que acompaña de regreso a Kagome. Sin saber que pueda hacer o decir.

_A veces las palabras salen sobrando…_

Se anima un poco al pensar en ello, en el trayecto al poso, Inuyasha ya decidió y no hay nada que pueda hacer ella por hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya decía que ese momento tendría llegar algún día, tres años a su lado fueron demasiado tiempo…

-creo que es hora…- apenas puede reconocer esa voz calmada que sale de su garganta, cuando interiormente esta desplomándose.

-te extrañaremos Kagome.-

-yo también Shippo….- responde de nuevo con esa sonrisa que no sabe como lo ha logrado.

-Inuyasha…- lo llama, al sacar de entre su ropa una cadena que en medio de ella se encuentra la mitad de la perla- esto te pertenece.- extiende el objeto al depositarlo entre sus manos.

-Kagome yo…-

-no tienes por que disculparte o sentirte mal, desde hace tiempo se tus sentimientos y no puedo cambiarlos…- lo interrumpe sin querer escuchar las palabras que pueden ocasionar un derrumbe en ella antes de tiempo- solo quiero pedirte algo…- concluye ante una petición.

-lo que sea.- responde firmemente, si puede cumplir lo que Kagome le va a pedir, lo hará gustosamente.

-¿me dejas darte un beso?.-

La pregunta de Kagome ocasiona que los demás presentes incluyéndolo a él, abran sus ojos enormemente.

-si deseas negarte lo entiendo…- al no encontrar una respuesta del ojidorado.

-no… digo si… yo…- balbucea sin saber que decir.

-tonto…- suelta una risa al mismo tiempo que se pone de puntitas lo suficiente rápida para estampar sus labios con los de Inuyasha, cerrando sus ojos y tratar de disfrutar de esa sensación calida, ya una vez atrás los probo, casi su mismo atrevimiento al besarlo ella en el castillo de Kaguya.

La calidez de los labios de Kagome comienza a envolverlo lentamente, sin querer resistirse a dejar sus ojos abiertos, cerrándolos por completo, sin ser conciente de sus manos buscan el descanso en la cintura femenina.

Abre sus labios sintiendo la dulzura de la boca de Kagome, soltando un pequeño gemido de placer, estrechándola fuertemente hacía él, sin importar nada en esos momentos, nada absolutamente nada que besar a la pelinegra que sostiene.

Todo en su mente comienza a dar vueltas, el sabor de los labios de Inuyasha la debilita, tanto que si no estuviera entre sus brazos apostaría que se encontraría con él piso muy de cerca.

Se obliga a romper el beso muy a su pesar en busca de aire y tratar de componer su respiración agitada, aunque escuchar la respiración de Inuyasha en el mismo estado la hace sonreír.

_Fue como alcanzar el cielo._

La sensación calida en su estomago y corazón descuartizado los envuelven.

-gracias…- susurra débilmente al separarse por completo del hanyou sorprendió por todo, sin ser capaz de responder nada.

-es hora de irme… que sean felices.- les desea caminando hacia el poso, posando una de sus rodillas cubierta por esa tela de mezclilla.

-Kagome…- la voz de hanyou la detiene.

-jamás podría hacer lo que ella hizo, amo mi vida… pero también se que mi vida ya no me pertenece, siempre será tuya.- le recuerda esas palabras para terminar con las propias de esos días, olvidando todo lo pasado o mas bien traerlo de vuelta.

Antes de que Inuyasha sea capaz de contestar, salta al pozo, queriendo derrumbarse, pero no delante del amor de su vida.

-¡Kagome!.- grita al mismo tiempo que corre hacia el pozo, y ser conciente que ha desaparecido.

_jamás podría hacer lo que ella hizo, amo mi vida… pero también se que mi vida ya no me pertenece, siempre será tuya…_

-ve por ella, Inuyasha.- exige el pequeño zorrito.

-no…- murmura débilmente, a pesar que es lo que anhela, debe cumplir una promesa ya hecha, en esta ocasión Kagome no regresara y lo sabe por lo que brilla entre sus manos.

_La perla de Shikón._

**Continuaraaaaá!!!....**

**Una pequeña historia, que ha surgido, esta la tengo terminada cosa que no será difícil el publicar.**

**Una idea que surgió al volver a ver la serie de Inuyasha y como ustedes recordaran utilice las palabras que Rumiko expresa en el capitulo 48 **_**"El lugar donde nos conocimos"**_**, un triste capitulo para cualquier fan de Inuyasha y Kagome.**

**Va mas avanzada en mi Web, ****Fesabi's Web ( http : / / fesabi . jimdo . com / )****, nos vemos pronto.**

**Espero sus mensajes.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	2. Vivir

**Capitulo II.- Vivir…**

Es feliz estando de vuelta en casa, una vez que pudo subir el pozo sin derrumbarse a llanto, y pudo entrar a casa algo calmada sin que su familia pueda hacerle preguntas en ese momento.

-¡ya llegue!.- grita cerrando la puerta.

-¿mamá?, ¿abuelo?, ¿Sota?, ¿Buyo?...-

Nada absolutamente nadie sale a recibirla, bueno… tal vez hicieron planeas, ninguno tendría la idea que ese día regresaría y mucho menos que es para siempre.

_Recuerda… tranquila si no quieres que te hagan preguntas…_

Se anima un poco al estar repitiéndose continuamente estar _"tranquila"_

-¿hay alguien en casa?.- vuelve a preguntar acercándose al teléfono que pareciera que el botón rojo que parpadea constantemente es la única que puede dar luz.

Toma el articular apretando inmediatamente el botón, escuchando la pequeña grabación que aclara sus dudas.

_¡hija!... no se si volverás a casa, así que te grabamos esto por si el papelito que te dejábamos en el comedor desaparecía, acompañamos a Sota de campamento, no te preocupes por nosotros que regresaremos el lunes, hay comida en la nevera o dinero donde tu ya sabes._

_¡Saludos a todos!_

¡genial!... ahora no sabe si es mejor que su familia se fuera o que estuviera con ella mientras ella aparenta esta feliz.

Apenas puede subir las escaleras, escapándose de sus labios pequeños sollozos, al abrir la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla fue como si su cuerpo supiera que ya puede derrumbarse.

Se desploma por la puerta dando rienda suelta a aquel llanto desgarrador para cualquier persona que pueda verlo, pero una liberación de su alma.

-¡estupido Inuyasha!...- grita apenas comprensible a causa del llanto, golpeando el piso con sus manos.

-¡te odio!... ¡te odio!... ¡te… amo…!.- se abraza como si con ello pudiera ser suficiente y sus brazos sostener los pedazos de su alma, pero es inútil.

-¡¿por que?!... ¡¿POR QUE?!...- el eco de sus gritos por todo su hogar, queriendo que alguien responda a esa simple pregunta

Lagrimas deslizando por sus mejillas, su corazón destrozado y ese espasmo que no puede controlar.

_¡que vergüenza Kagome!..._

A pesar de que su cuerpo esta temblando, se levanta con dificultad terminando acostada en su cama, abraza su almohada para seguir llorando, el único consuelo que tiene.

_Un adiós te puede doler…_

_Mucho mas si no hay un por que…_

La luna llena es testigo que una historia ha terminado… para _siempre_.

-.-

_¿Dónde te podré encontrar?,_

_¿algún día regresaras?. _

_Perdón… _

Es la única palabra con la imagen de Kagome que acapara toda su mente, al encontrarse observando la luna llena desde lo alto del árbol sagrado, un lugar que la mayoría de los recuerdos son para _ella… Kagome._

_-¿estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo Inuyasha?..._

_-si…-_

¡no!... ¡no!... en ese momento si lo estuvo una fracción de segundo hasta que ella le recordara a Kagome.

_-¿entonces estas conciente que ella debe de marcharse… para siempre?.-_

La pregunta que lo dejo estático, pero como segunda, tercer o cuarta vez, Kagome volvió a descubrirlo y ella fue la que contesto por él.

_-estoy completamente conciente de eso Kikio…-_

Su voz fue tranquila y será, claro sin nunca verlo a los ojos.

Y ahora se enfrenta a las consecuencias de sus locas decisiones.

_Kagome se fue…_

Sus dedos apenas rozan sus labios, recordando el sabor de los labios de Kagome, sobre los suyos.

_-¿me dejas darte un beso?.-_

Y fue el mas dulce beso que sus labios hayan probado antes, aunque le pesara admitir Kagome despertó en él sentimientos que Kikio nunca pudo o podrá.

No piensa llorar, a pesar de que corazón llore a lágrima viva, ya decidió y muy a su pesar Kikio es ahora la mujer que esta a su lado.

Tendrá que aprender a _vivir…_sin Kagome.

_Al futuro espero seguir…_

_Aunque dentro quiera morir…_

_Solamente queda decir… _

_Que al menos te conocí…_

-.-

_Vivir…_

Es lo que ha intentado en ese mes hacer, _intentar vivir…_

Por lo menos los siguientes días del regreso de su familia, es como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño para hacer frente a ala vida, todavía no puede creer que su regreso y estar sola le afectara de una manera tan devastadora, tanto que no logra reconocerse en el espejo, el brillo de sus ojos ha desaparecido mostrando tristeza y su rostro a duras penas puede dibujar una sonrisa.

Su madre no intento sacarle absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, a cambio de su hermano y abuelo, y gracias a su madre que la ha salvado en ocasiones se ha limitado a no responder.

_Pensaré como avanzar…_

_Sin dejarte de amar…_

El ir a comprar la despensa ha servido a que pueda pensar o más bien diría a depurar un poco su alma, dentro de poco comenzará la universidad, llego a pensar que estando en la época antigua no podría ir, ya se había hecho a la idea, pero ahora todo es tan distinto.

Tendría que ir matricularse en seguida.

-¡Kagome!.-

La voz de una de sus amigas detiene su paso.

-¿Cómo has estado?.- pregunta la chica de cabello corto.

-muy bien…- susurra débilmente.

-¿quieres acompañarnos al centro comercial?.- sugiere una de ellas.

-no, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento Yuka.- en verdad lo agradece, pero no tiene ánimos para salir… por lo menos _todavía no._

-¿te veremos en la universidad?.-

-si…-

-¿y que estudiaras?.- la pregunta de Ayumi, ocasiona que se pregunte ella misma que desea estudiar.

-no lo se…- admite.

-¡bah!... no te preocupes, hay todavía inscripciones abiertas, solamente tienes que ir a ver cual te convence mas.- anima una de ellas.

-gracias…-

-si cambias de opinión Kagome, sabes donde encontrarnos.- expresa algo de preocupación.

-gracias chicas…- retoma su camino, sin importar que sus amigas se pregunten, que le sucede.

Tendrá que ocuparse por completo en la universidad, rogando a Kami que eso sea suficiente para olvidar a Inuyasha, no desea volver a deprimirse de esa manera, después de su llegada a su época.

Tiene que salir a delante por mas que sienta que su corazón ya no esta con ella, por lo menos le queda el conuelo que Inuyasha es feliz, si él es feliz, ella tratara de por lo menos ser algo _feliz._

Trata de _vivir…_

_Por ti… voy a sonreír_

_Y voy a recordar tus bellos ojos mirándome._

**Continuaraaaaá………!!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, y si la verdad es triste, las palabras que están en medio y en cursiva, ****las he modificado**** un poco para dar ese toque en la historia, provienen de la canción –Sotsugyou, que recordaran en el capitulo donde Naraku mata a Kikio e Inuyasha corre a buscarla- un triste capitulo y unas tristes palabras –repito, MODIFICADAS para que se desarrolle a un mas-, tómenlo como poemas.**

**¡¡De nuevo gracias por sus comentario!!**

**¡¡Nos vemos pronto!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. Tiempo

**Capitulo III.- Tiempo…**

_Un año después…_

Algunas personas creen que el tiempo y distancia lo curan todo, pero en su caso no lo ha logrado, puede decir que por lo menos ha aprendido a vivir de una manera decente, ya sonríe y por lo menos se divierte.

Como pensó la universidad llego acapararla por completo, mas si escogió la carrera de medicina en herbolaria, algo que le recuerda a Inuyasha, pero que también disfruta en el proceso.

-¡nos vemos Kagome!.-

-¡hasta luego Sayo!.- corresponde sonriente el gesto de despedida de su compañera de clases.

Camina por el corredor de la universidad, directo a su casa y descansar, ese día será solo suyo, podría mantener ocupada su cabeza o dejar que su corazón de rienda suelta a las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos de nuevo, una vez que se dio cuenta en que día esta viviendo.

-¡Higurashi!...-

-¡oh no!...- gime al saber de quien se trata- Hoyo, que sorpresa.- finge el estar alegre por encontrarlo, pero no es verdad, no ese día.

-¿te acompaño a casa?.-

-la verdad, no tienes por que molestarte.- un sutil rechazo.

-no es una molestia Higurashi.-

Definitivamente Hoyo no sabe lo que es una sutil negativa, aunque se encuentre a su lado, y hablando de que sabe que cosa, su mente esta dispersa en otros asuntos, o mas bien en alguien en especial.

_Inuyasha…_

¿se encontrara bien?, ¿será feliz a lado de Kikio?... lo mas seguro es que ya se hubiera marchado al infierno con ella, o están derrotando a Naraku para cumplir su promesa.

-¿Higurashi?...-

-perdón, Hoyo… ¿Qué me decías?.- se disculpa y pregunta, dándose cuenta apenas que ya esta en el Templo enfrente de aquel árbol, que ha decorado el lugar por mas de quinientos años.

-se sincera Higurashi, hoy deseabas estar sola, ¿no?.- la sinceridad de Hoyo en esa pregunta la sorprende pero aun así siente la respuesta- es por tu exnovio, hoy se cumple un año desde entonces.- le susurra suavemente, ocasionando en ella la mas absurdas de las reacciones, todo comienza por un pequeño sollozo.

-Hoyo… yo…-

-calla Higurashi y déjame ser yo el que pueda consolarte.- le hace saber sus intenciones al extender sus brazos, lo cual Kagome no se resiste y se refugia en ellos, ambos cayendo de rodillas, sin importar que alguien de su familia pueda presencial la escena, da rienda suelta a su llanto.

-debió de haber sido muy duro dejarlo…- comienza ha hablar al mantenerla abrazada y con una de sus manos dar masajes en su espalda, dándole a entender que él estará ahí- él fue el tonto que te dejo Higurashi, tuvo la mejor oportunidad de su vida, una oportunidad que yo daría la vida por tener…- las ultimas palabras de Hoyo la sorprenden, despegándose un poco de sus brazos, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?...- murmura entre sollozos.

-Kagome… si me dejarás, si me dieras permiso, yo podría ayudarte a olvidarlo.- de una vez por todas expone sus sentimientos por completo a Kagome.

-Hoyo… yo…-

-Sshhh…- interrumpe al callarla con uno de sus dedos- se que no sientes por mi, lo mismo que sentiste por él, pero déjame intentarlo.- le hace saber sinceramente.

Aunque Kagome no sienta por él, el mismo sentimiento profundo que llego a sentir por su exnovio, podría intentarlo con él. Él se esforzaría por complacerla y valorar lo que aquel hombre no pudo.

-Hoyo… sería… muy… injusto… utilizarte de esa forma.- susurra sorprendida y aun mas, al saber que nunca podrá olvidar a Inuyasha por mas que ella desee intentarlo.

Un amor así, no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, más si ya a pasado un año y sigue amándolo de la misma manera.

-por favor, Kagome… déjame intentarlo…-

_Tratar de ser feliz…_

-esta bien…-

-tratare de hacerte feliz… ya lo verás.- sonríe al abrazar de nuevo a Kagome, él pondrá todo el empeño para hacerla feliz.

-gracias…- susurra al corresponder el abrazo.

_Tal vez el tiempo en esta ocasión pueda ayudarle._

-.-

Tal vez es la décima vez que cruza el poso, en algunas ocasiones no puede hacerlo mas seguido a causa de que todos se encuentran de viaje, buscando pistas de Naraku, pero esta tarde ha desaparecido sin que nadie se percate como suele hacerlo, para ir a ver como se encuentra Kagome, lo que nunca espero fue encontrar esa escena.

-¿Higurashi?...-

-perdón, Hoyo… ¿Qué me decías?.-

Kagome se ve tan distraída a lado de ese hombre, ¿estará pensando que se ha cumplido un año desde entonces?.

-se sincera Higurashi, hoy deseabas estar sola, ¿no?.- la pregunta de ese hombre lo sorprende, ¿Kagome sola?- es por tu exnovio, hoy se cumple un año desde entonces.- _si un año_, el sollozo de Kagome obliga que alce un poco mas su rostro entre los arbustos que hay cerca del árbol sagrado y sus orejas estén atentas.

-Hoyo… yo…-

-calla Higurashi y déjame ser yo el que pueda consolarte.-

_¡maldito!... ¿Por qué la abraza de esa forma?..._

Su corazón palpita de dolor, escuchando el llanto de su Kagome y como ese hombre se dedica a consolarla, cuando él debería de estar en ese lugar.

-debió de haber sido muy duro dejarlo…- _no mas que él dejarla ir_- él fue el tonto que te dejo Higurashi, tuvo la mejor oportunidad de su vida, una oportunidad que yo daría la vida por tener…- _que ciertas palabras, él fue un tonto…¿Qué podría reprochar?._

-¿Cómo?...- murmura entre sollozos Kagome.

-Kagome… si me dejarás, si me dieras permiso, yo podría ayudarte a olvidarlo.- _¡no!... ¡no!... Kagome por favor, di que no._

-Hoyo… yo…-

-Sshhh…- _¡no la toques!_ Gruñe al ver la escena, ese hombre tocando los labios de su Kagome- se que no sientes por mi, lo mismo que sentiste por él, pero déjame intentarlo.-

_-¡oh no!....- _gime de desesperación, al saber que no puede hacer nada por impedir que Kagome acepte.

-Hoyo… sería… muy… injusto… utilizarte de esa forma.- el susurro de Kagome llega a sus oídos.

-por favor, Kagome… déjame intentarlo…- _¡no!... ¡no!... di que no Kagome._

Sus puños se aprietan sin importar que un poco de sangre salga de su piel.

-esta bien…- _¡oh NO!_

-tratare de hacerte feliz… ya lo verás.- _la he perdido…_

-gracias…-

Su corazón no soporta el contemplar esa escena, Kagome lo ha olvidado.

Definitivamente el dolor que siente en esos momentos no se compara con lo que ha vivido ese año, al menos tenía la esperanza de que Kagome volviera a su lado, pero… ¿ahora?.

Su corazón ha sido arrancado de su pecho y pisoteado de una forma tan cruel.

_La he perdido…_

Y todo por culpa de una estupida decisión.

La imagen que sostenía sus noches solitarias se ha destrozado.

Una Kagome, luciendo radiante con la espera de su primer cachorro, algo de ambos.

_Una familia…_

-.-

-¿y como te fue?.-

-Miroku…-

-¿pensabas que nadie se daba cuenta de tus desapariciones?.- pregunta al seguir recargado en el tronco, cerca del pozo donde ha salido su amigo, tan triste como suele estar al volver.

-yo…-

-¿Por qué no la has traído de regreso?.- una buena pregunta que hace tiempo ha deseado hacerle.

-me ha olvidado…- susurra débilmente, sin darle la cara a su mejor amigo.

-la señorita Kagome, nunca podría olvidarte.- responde firmemente, sin creer que su amigo sea tan ingenuo.

-esta con un… humano….- lo ultimo le cuesta trabajo decirlo.

-de la misma forma que tu estas con Kikio.- le recuerda que todo ese tiempo él ha estado haciendo lo mismo, era normal que la señorita Kagome, tratara de sanar sus heridas.

-¡pero decía que me amaba!.- grita furioso, como si con ello tratara de exponer todo su dolor.

-y tu dices amar a Kikio.- contraataca- ¿entonces por que ella no tratar de por lo menos hacer una vida, mientras tu ya tienes hecha la tuya?.- exige una respuesta a esa pregunta, Inuyasha es egoísta, prefiere que la señorita Kagome este sola y él muy bien acompañado.

-me duele…- admite con pesar, derrumbándose a un lado de pozo, que importa que Miroku lo vea en ese estado.

-entonces ve por ella, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- lo anima.

-Kikio…-

-habla con la señorita Kikio, ella podría comprenderlo….- expone las ideas que hace meses ha tratado de darle a Inuyasha y es el momento justo- su tiempo ha pasado Inuyasha, la señorita Kikio si pudo haber dado su vida por ti, pero tu mereces ser feliz…. el amor es eso… felicidad del prójimo.-

-Miroku… yo…-

-se que has estado cargando algo en tu bolsillo demasiado tiempo.- señalando la bolsa correspondiente con su bastón, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha de que él lo sepa- haz lo que debas de hacer, solo no esperes a que sea tarde.- un ultimo consejo a un amigo.

-gracias…- y en verdad lo agradece, observando como este simplemente asiente para encaminarse de regreso a la aldea.

_Al mirar a la luna azul…_

_Lo único que veo, eres tú…_

Su mirada se pierde en las estrellas que el cielo nocturno le muestra, al mismo tiempo que un de sus manos se desliza a su bolsa derecha, para traer consigo esa pieza pequeña, que como dice Miroku, ha cargado por mucho tiempo.

El destello brilla en la oscuridad nocturna, el diamante en forma de gota de agua siendo sostenido por un aro amarillo, es lo único que muestra su mano.

_-mi niño, tal vez seas demasiado pequeño para entender esto, pero es tuyo, tu padre me lo dio una ocasión.- al mostrarle ese objeto pequeño que maravilla sus ojos dorados._

_-es bonito…-_

_-cuando encuentres a la mujer indicada, te ayudara a dar el siguiente paso.- concluye su madre sonriente, una Izayo que desea poder ver a su hijo convertido en un hombre ilusionado por el amor._

-madre…- susurra para si mismo.

_cuando encuentres a la mujer indicada, te ayudara a dar el siguiente paso…_

tal vez su destino sea el encontrarse solo o por lo menos atado a su primer amor, una promesa que debe de cumplir.

-Kagome… te amo….- un murmuro que sale de sus labios y se lleva el viento nocturno, quedando en el olvido como aquel pequeño artefacto en su bolsillo.

**Continuaraaaaaá…..!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!.... ¿Qué puedo decirles respecto a este capitulo?, gracias por sus comentarios cada uno de ellos los leo y creo que concuerdo con ustedes, desearía matar un poco a Inuyasha, pero como dice cierta "mujer" ya pronto me encargare de juntarlos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero los de este capitulo.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Definitivamente… NO…

**Capitulo IV.- Definitivamente… NO…**

_-no me interesa lo que pienses ahora… no permitiré que Naraku se quede contigo… ¡yo soy el único que puede protegerte de ese monstruo!.- abraza fuertemente a Kikio al recitar esas palabras._

-hasta que despiertas Inuyasha, hay algo de lo cual debemos de hablar.-

-¿Qué sucede Kikio?.- pregunta al verla de pie enfrente de él, aun acompañada por esas serpientes voladoras _"caza almas"_.

-hace un año que hemos estado buscando a Naraku, hasta nos encontramos con ese lobo apestoso, y todavía ninguna señal de él, ¿a que crees que se deba?.- escucha la pregunta de Kikio fría y distante como suele ser.

-tu eres la que localiza los fragmentos de Shikón, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?.- se fastidia, no ha tenido una buena noche y ni un buen despertar, ¿a que viene eso?.

-y tu fuiste el que me pidió que regresara… ¡en ese caso te hubieras quedado con esa chiquilla tonta!.- exclama furiosa al darse la vuelta y alejarse del hanyou.

Si… muy a su pesar Kikio tiene razón, se hubiera quedado con Kagome.

-.-

Abre sus ojos maravillándose del la luz solar que entra a su habitación, definitivamente ese día será hermoso, y pensar que la noche anterior llovió a cantaros. Se estira por completo en su cama matrimonial, hace un año que la cambio e hizo la remodelación necesaria en su habitación, para que nada en el lugar pudiera recordarle a cierto hanyou.

-Kagome te vas a levantar?.- la voz de su hermano dentro de su habitación la obliga a incorporarse, Sota ya un adolescente definitivamente normal.

-ya no tardo en bajar… ¿Cuándo se van?.- al ponerse de pie buscando su sudadera.

-no vamos una semana, mamá que se ofreció a que nos fuéramos antes.- le menciona con pesar, cosa que ella sonríe- así que supongo que el domingo en la tarde tendremos que estar en la terminar de autobuses.- concluye, al caminar con su hermana.

-te diviertes por mí.-

-te traeré un regalo de Shizouka.- promete.

-mas te vale o dejare que mamá te haga sufrir.- bromea, abrazado a su pequeño hermano.

-¡no!... el regalo… recuerda regalo…-

-.-

-ve por ella.- vuelve a repetirlo, pero parece ser que su amigo no desea hacerle caso.

-no puedo…- murmura con pesar.

-¿sabes para que sirve lo que llevas en el bolsillo, verdad?.- una pregunta muy tonta para él, pero por que sea humano y si contamos que Inuyasha es mitad demonio, puede ser que no sepa.

-para la mujer indicada…- repite las mismas palabras que una vez su madre le dijo.

-¡claro!... pero es para matrimonio.- concluye desesperado.

-¿matrimonio?, ¿eso no es cuando uno marca a su compañera?.- pregunta confundido, una vez Mioga se lo explico.

_Amo, cuando es matrimonio, uno toma a su pareja y la marca._

-en la ley de las bestias tal vez... pero en la ley de humanos es otra tradición.- trata de hacerle comprender.

-¿Cuál?.-

-esa sortija, es para pedirle a la mujer _indicada_, que forme parte de su vida y claro hacer ver a los demás hombres que ya te pertenece… ¡que tiene dueño!.- concluye esas palabras al ver como su amigo no comprende mucho.

-¿lo que me quieres decir, es que si se la doy a una mujer, ningún hombre puede acercarse a ella?.- pregunta al querer ver si es que entendió correctamente.

-¡exacto!.- exclama feliz de que por fin lo comprendiera.

-después vuelvo.- anuncia rápidamente al salir corriendo a toda prisa por el busque, con un único objetivo, _el pozo._

-.-

_Domingo a punto de anochecer…_

Definitivamente es perfecto estar sola y poder disfrutar de la única compañía que te da el lugar.

Los quehaceres de la ya casa ya se encuentran terminados, la cena finalizada, algo sencillo, ramen no, definitivamente no, no lo ha vuelto a probar desde hace un año y planea alejar las cosas que le recuerden a Inuyasha.

Casi llega al punto donde la mejor medicina para ese entonces era mudarse a otro lugar, centrado en la cuidad, sin naturaleza que pueda radiarte y hacerte compañía, pero para ello debía de separarse de su familia y en esos momentos la necesitaba de igual manera, por ello opto por borrar el mayor recuerdo relacionado a la época feudal o Inuyasha, su habitación remodelada de diferente manera ya el de una joven de su edad, no una niña de quince años; su forma de vestir también influyo un poco, en algunas ocasiones se atrevía a ponerse pantalones y playeras cómodas; tal vez su ropa no fue tan afectada como sus cambios de alimentación, al utilizar el uniforme durante casi tres años. Por el momento es mucho mas importante no deprimirse, ya ha llorado suficiente y debe de salir a delante.

_Kagome… si me dejarás, si me dieras permiso, yo podría ayudarte a olvidarlo._

Y gracias a Hoyo por lo menos tiene algo en que apoyarse en esas circunstancias, aunque no cree que pueda llegar a olvidarlo.

_si me dejarás…_

y piensa dejar que él le ayude, ya él tiempo dirá…

el timbre del teléfono llama su atención, embozando una pequeña sonrisa al tal vez ser su madre anunciando su llegada a Shizouka.

_Una madre preocupada por su hija…_

-¿bueno?.-

-Kagome…- la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea le da un aire de saber quien es.

-Hoyo…- susurra al no estar tan segura, desde que el viernes dejo de decirle Higurashi, fue difícil acostumbrarse escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

-me preguntaba si te encuentras bien… como tu familia se fue.- se expone preocupado a que Kagome este sola.

-claro que si, soy fuerte como un toro…- ríe.

-entonces estaré mas tranquilo, si mañana que no tenemos clases me acompañas a la feria.-

-¿feria?...- _¿habla en serio?._

-si, ¿tiene algo de malo?.-

-no claro que no… es solo que… pensé que estabas ocupado.- sin saber que responder, si sale con él eso quiere decir que ya daría un paso hacia Hoyo que no esta tan segura.

-solo en la mañana, pero en la tarde estoy libre.- le asegura.

_si me dejarás…_

-esta bien… te espero.- acepta.

-pasare por ti a las tres.-

-si…-

-hasta mañana, Kagome.- se despide, sin darle tiempo a ella de hacerlo, escuchando la línea desocupada.

_Perfecto Kagome tienes una cita con Hoyo…_

Reprocha su conciencia que no esta del todo segura. No importa saldrá con Hoyo y ya él tiempo dirá las cosas.

Ahora a cenar…

-.-

Definitivamente el desvelarse ya no es para ella, esta algo vieja… si _vieja_, que su cuerpo se queja al no dormir sus ocho o nueve horas dirías. Abre la puerta de su habitación, la cual es iluminada únicamente por la mitad de la luna llena, un aire frío cala sus huesos, para buscar el culpable de ello, siendo la ventana abierta de par en par, asombrándose de que se encuentre en ese estado, normalmente la suele abrir un cuarto de su capacidad desde hace un año. Lo más probable es que una ráfaga de viento entrará ocasionando que su ventana se abriera por completo.

Se encamina a cerrarla, de la misma manera que cerrar la cortina rosa trasparente, una grandiosa idea poner su cama debajo de la ventara, así no tendría que moverse mucho si se llega a levantar a cerrar o abrir la ventana a causa del calor o frío de las estaciones del año y su vestimenta en esos momentos no es tan apropiada para la noche fría que asegura el clima.

Un top de color rosado con unas bermudas cortas del mismo todo, encontrándose aun mas descalza y casi desnuda en la opinión de algunos.

Baja de la cama, buscando algún pantalón cómodo que pueda utilizar y tal vez dormir con el top, no sea mala idea.

-Kagome…-

Se queda estática al escuchar su nombre, reconociendo por completo la voz de donde proviene.

-Kagome…-

De nuevo, cerrando sus ojos, haciéndose a la idea que otra de sus alucinaciones, con temor de voltear y saber que ha desaparecido demasiado rápido.

-Kagome… yo…-

Solo que en esa ocasión siente una mano calida en su hombro obligándola a voltearse para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados.

-Inu…ya…sha…- balbucea sorprendida.

-Kagome…- vuelve a llamarla al acariciar su mejilla con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras.

-¿pero… que…-

-sshhh…- interrumpe suavemente exponiendo uno de sus dedos en los labios que le pertenecen solo a él, con una sonrisa- he vuelto por ti…- susurra lentamente, ocasionado que su Kagome abra los ojos en signo de sorpresa.

-no…-

-¿no?...- repite confundido.

-es un sueño…- expresa al tratar de moverse pero su cuerpo se niega.

-no, _definitivamente no_, no lo es.- asegura.

-entonces… -

-siempre queriendo respuestas, pequeña… simplemente limítate a _sentir_.- vuelve a interrumpirla solo que en esta ocasión es él, el que se inclina cerca de sus labios, rozándolos suavemente primero para después envolverlos por completo y sentir que su corazón ha vuelto a latir.

No tiene ni idea de lo que sucede, si es un sueño o realidad, deja que su cuerpo se pegue aun más al del hanyou, y que este sea el que lleve las riendas del beso, sosteniéndose débilmente de las solapas de su traje de ratas de fuego.

_pequeña… simplemente limítate a sentir_

si, definitivamente es un sueño…

El abrir sus labios y dejar que la lengua de Inuyasha entra en ellos, ocasiona que suelte un suspiro de placer, su corazón bombardea demasiado rápido la sangre de su cuerpo y su cuerpo esta tan débil que apenas puede sostenerse.

Mucho mejor que la ultima vez…

-Kagome…- susurra roncamente, separándose de los labios de Kagome a necesidad de oxigeno.

-Inu…- a penas es capaz de murmurar algo, su mente se encuentra mareada y sus sentidos dormidos.

-vuelve conmigo…- expresa al sostener a su Kagome con ayuda de sus manos.

-¿Qué?...- ¿habrá escuchado bien?, ¿volver después de un año?.

-por favor…- suplica, observando firmemente los ojos marrones brillantes de su sacerdotisa.

-¿Kikio?....- el mencionar a Kikio es por un objetivo, el saber si ya se ha ido y parece ser que la desviación de los ojos dorados confirman sus temores.

_No se ha marchado._

-definitivamente… no…- da su respuesta al mismo tiempo que toda la fuerza necesaria para separarse de él.

-Kagome…-

-es mejor que regreses, yo no regresare.- se sorprende de que su voz salga, tranquila y decidida cuando de nuevo interiormente esta destrozada, ¿a que volvió?.

-te _necesito_…- al cercarse a Kagome, y ser conciente como ella lo rechaza al evadirlo.

-yo también…- admite- pero no regresare a ser una sustituta, _definitivamente no_.- concluye firmemente enfocando sus ojos cristalinos en los dorados.

**Continutaaaaá…..!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!... primero que nada una disculpa por el tiempo pasado, la universidad no me deja el tiempo que necesito, por ello solamente puedo publicar este que he terminado, los demás esperan un poco, se que desean matarme, pero yo desearía escribir tan rápido que imagino.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, espero vernos prontos.**

**¡Cuídense!, bonito fin de semana.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. Promesa…

**Capitulo V.- Promesa…**

-no es lo que deseo.- confiesa al tomar las manos de su Kagome entre las suyas, sin apartar su mirada de la suya- _necesito _que _vuelvas_.- repite sinceramente.

-¿y Kikio?.- pregunta nuevamente.

-hablare con ella.- esa fue su intención antes de que se le metiera esa idea loca en la cabeza.

-entonces hazlo…- lo anima, no desea ilusionarse por ello pide que antes hable con ella.

-te prometo algo…- comienza a decirlo a envolverla entre sus brazos, sintiendo como todo dentro de ti encuentra esa calidez que hace tanto que pensó haber perdido.

-¿Qué cosa?.- insegura al preguntar al ser hipnotizada por esos bellos soles.

-dame un mes, solo un mes, si no regreso puedes hacer tu vida con ese humano.- aunque le pese desde el fondo de su corazón es la única promesa que puede darle.

-pero… ¿Cómo…?.-

-¿Cómo lo se?...- interrumpe al reír amargamente- he venido a tu época cada vez que me es posible.-

¿habla completamente enserio?, ¿ha estado ahí sin que ella se de cuenta?.

-lo hacia, por que te _extrañaba.-_ una justificación tan simple, pero verdadera.

-¿y ahora?.- se atreve a preguntar, dejando que Inuyasha tome asiento en el borde de su cama y la traiga con él, sentándola entre sus piernas, al observarla antes de darle una respuesta.

Suspira al no encontrar una respuesta que la confesión que ha tenido atorada en su garganta desde hace tiempo, aunque antes de decirla, tiene que estar seguro que Kikio regresara al lugar que pertenece y sabrá comprenderlo… _eso espera._

-celos…- es su única respuesta y sonríe al ver como su Kagome juta las cejas como si ello no logra comprender.

-¿celos?.- ¿se ha vuelto loco?.

-si, celos de que ese humano pueda ganar lo que me pertenece.- posa su mano en el lugar donde esta ese órgano que tiene su marca.

-ah…- se sonroja.

-lo comprendes, ¿verdad?.- desea confirmarlo, y el que Kagome asienta le da esperanzas- ¿entonces aceptas mi promesa?, solo un mes y si no vuelvo te dejare libre… un mes para arreglar con Kikio las cosas y tu podrás volver para _siempre_.- promete y explica, tomando una de sus manos y llevarla a su mejilla.

-solo un mes…- reafirma sonriente, dejando que dos pequeñas lagrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

-y después soy todo tuyo, mi vida te pertenecerá…-

-y la mía te pertenecerá a ti.- susurra de la misma manera que su Inuyasha, sellando esa promesa un beso suave y lleno de ilusiones.

-quédate conmigo…- pide al separarse de sus labios, solo una noche que sea suyo.

-y mañana me iré temprano.-

-y después dentro de un mes.- recuerda sonriente, dejando que él la tome entre sus brazos, hasta él lado de la cama, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha y ocultar su rostro en ese mismo lugar, aspirando el aroma a bosque húmedo que tanto adora.

-si… ahora duerme.- besa su frente al acostarse con ella entre sus brazos, algo que simplemente pensó tener en sueños, dormir así con su Kagome.

-no quisiera.- admite al teñirse sus mejillas, buscando la mirada de Inuyasha.

-yo tampoco…. Pero debes de dormir.-

-¿estarás mañana cuando amanezca?.- uno de sus temores, es que todo eso sea un sueño.

-lo prometo.- sonríe.

-abrázame… abrázame fuerte.- suplica en susurros al también ella abrazarlo, sin importar nada, solo desea pensar que todo eso es real, lo mas real posible.

_Inuyasha ha vuelto por ella…_

Hace lo que pide su Kagome, y llenarse de esa fragancia que añoro por demasiado tiempo, el jazmín sumergido en aguas termales.

_Esa noche es simplemente para añorar._

-.-

Si no estuviera esa pequeña joya en su mano no podría creer que lo vivido noche fue real, pero la confirmación de que todo fue lo mas real posible, es el anillo que su dedo carga en esos instantes, un hermoso anillo prueba de la palabra de su hanyou.

_-permanecerá aquí todo este tiempo y después del mes, toda nuestra vida.- recita esa palabras al introducción el anillo en su dedo anular._

_-Inuyasha…-_

_-en un mes, Kagome…- vuelve a repetirle a promesa al besar sus labios._

_-si…- susurra observando que su Inuyasha se da la vuelta para marcharse y volverá en el tiempo que prometió._

A pesar de que esta feliz, no puede evitar sentir inseguridades, y alguna que otra lagrima escapar de sus ojos.

_Debe de confiar._

Inuyasha nunca haría nada por defraudarla, y la prueba es el hermoso anillo.

-Ánimos Kagome…- se murmura caminando de regreso a su casa.

_Sin ti, no hay ninguna razón,_

_De que este corazón siga sobreviviendo._

-.-

-¿no estarás hablando enserio?.- pero el que Inuyasha este tan firme quiere decir que _si_- ¿y la señorita Kikio?.-

-hablare con ella.- sigue caminando por el bosque, al llegar a esa época Miroku como la ocasión anterior esperaba por él, y fue ahí cuando le explico todo y su promesa a Kagome.

-¿crees que te dejará ir así de fácil?.- aunque desea creer que si, lo duda mucho.

-no, pero tiene que comprender que no fue mi intención volverme a enamorar.- expresa sin sentir vergüenza en admitir que Kagome sano y cautivo su corazón.

-¡vaya!...- parece ser que una noche con la señorita Kagome cambio demasiado a Inuyasha.

-¿sabes donde se encuentra?.-

-la última vez que la vi se dirigía hacia el árbol sagrado.- informa.

-perfecto.- comienza a caminar en dirección contraria, debe de arreglar las cosas con Kikio y tal vez pueda regresar antes de lo prometido, antes de que ese maldito humano sea capaz de entrar en el corazón de su Kagome. No pudo impedirle salir con él, ni siquiera menciono el tema, con temor a que Kagome se enojara, pero estuvo en la casa lo suficiente para saber que ese día lo verá.

_Maldito humano…_

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, en que momento se encuentro corriendo de forma precipitada, hasta el haber llegado demasiado rápido al árbol sagrado.

-hasta que apareces.-

-Kikio…- al verla sentada en las raíces de ese árbol tamaño colosal.

-¿Qué me vas a decir?, ¿Qué ya fuiste por ella?.- reclama poniéndose de pie.

-antes, necesito…-

-¡ja!... ¿Quieres que te libere de tu promesa?.- expresa amargamente.

-he estado pensando como explicarte las cosas, pero…-

-no puedes.- vuelve a interrumpir.

-yo…- balbucea.

-solo contéstame una pregunta, ¿la amas mas de lo que me amaste a mi?.- fijando su rostro en el de Inuyasha.

-lo siento…- susurra apartando sus ojos.

-podré liberarte de tu promesa, una vez que derrotes a Naraku.- responde firmemente.

-sabes que _necesito…_.-

-a Kagome.- termina por él- no te preocupes, puedes traerla, total por lo que me ha dicho Kaede es una gran medicina para _ti_.- hace hincapié en lo ultimo.

-gracias…-

-aunque odie a mi reencarnación por arrebatarme algo que era mió, no puedo obligarte a corresponderme de esa forma, no después de lo que hemos vivido en un año.- concluye trayendo en memoria, que ese año Inuyasha ha estado disperso, tan disperso que en mas de las ocasiones normales ha resultado herido y si llega a delirar, lo hace con el nombre de su reencarnación.

-Kikio…yo…-

-ahórrate las disculpas Inuyasha, solo te diré que no estorbare y ni ayudare, si Naraku llega a matar a Kagome o hacerle daño, no cuentes con mi ayuda.- hace ver sus intenciones de una vez por todas.

-no será necesario, por que la protegeré con mi vida.- su firme posición, no ponen en duda sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo regresara?.-

-quisiera traerla hoy mismo, pero le pedí un mes y organizar lo necesario.- informa sin importar que Kikio sepa de sus planes.

-un mes…-

-¿podrías…-

-¿quedarme?.- vuelve a interrumpirlo con voz de burla- tu si que estas loco, no lo haré, buscare por mi parte a Naraku y lo haré pagar por lo que me hizo.- jura venganza.

-podríamos hacerlo juntos, Kagome no se opondría.-

-y sería incomodo entre ambas, ella se fue por esa razón, aunque tu formes algo con ella, yo no soportaría ver…- es conciente de las cosas, aunque admita su derrota, no se quedará a ver como su reencarnación le restriega el triunfó.

-Kikio… yo… lo siento.- lo mas sincero que puede decir.

-lo se… solo que en el corazón no se manda.- y solo por ello esta dispuesta a hacer una marcha digna.

Desea decirle algo… pero no se le ocurre aparte de un vil _lo siento_.

-es momento en que me vaya.- anuncia su retirada, divisando en lo alto del árbol sus fieles guías.

-Kikio…-

-a veces las palabras salen sobrando.- y es verdad, en ocasiones es mucho mejor el silencio que palabras sin sentido.

-adiós Kikio…- murmura al divisarla en lo alto del cielo, siendo sostenida y acompañada por sus caza almas.

Y esa fue la despedida hacia su primer amor, un amor que atesorara en el fondo de su corazón y recordar los maravillosos momentos que vivió.

Y ahora tiene un _mes_, antes de ir por Kagome, recordando su plan diseñado estratégicamente en la noche anterior; para ello ocupara la ayuda de Miroku y tiene la idea que él estará gustoso en ayudar.

_Un mes y Kagome estará de regreso._

_Una promesa esta hecha para cumplirla, sin importar el que dirán._

**Continutaaaaaá…….!!!**

**¡Konichiwa! A todas… chicas que puedo decirles, me ha sucedido una desgracia, Kami me ha castigado por no traer las contis antes, se me borro TODA mi PC, y mis ARCHIVOS, IMAGES, TODO de TODO, ando de luto TOTAL.**

**Ya no se si es mejor llorar o reír, este capitulo lo tenía en mi Web, (h t t p :****/ / fesabi . jimdo . com /) que antes ya les había mencionado, algunas ya entraron a ella pudieron leer el cap antes, por ello puedo publicar este capitulo.**

**La verdad no se cuando pueda tener una continuación, T-----T ya tenia este fic terminado, arg!!... quiero darle un tiro a mi PC, aventarla desde el segundo piso, ¡yo que se!.**

**Me despido muy… deprimida**

**Fesabi**

**(muchas gracias por sus comentarios…)**


	6. Esperar

**Capitulo VI.- Esperar…**

El explicarle a Hoyo sobre su anillo fue algo difícil, aun mas cuando le dio la oportunidad que él había estado esperado, aunque se justifica que ella no tenía ni idea que Inuyasha volvería, eso la dejo un poco tranquila, solo un poco. La reacción de Hoyo no fue la esperada, se lo tomo con calma y únicamente le hizo ver que anduviera con cuidado, que esperara el mes y después decidiera las cosas con -de nuevo la palabra- _calma_, que lo mejor para ella es esperar.

_Esperar… esperar…_

Todos le dicen lo mismo, ¿debe esperar a matricularse al siguiente año o hacerlo de una vez?. Si esta feliz de que Inuyasha volviera a buscarla, pero… ¿y si se arrepiente?, siempre es mucho mas fuerte el primer amor que él segundo, bueno eso dicen.

Su madre intuye algo, al igual que el abuelo y Sota, solo que las explicaciones como siempre, no llegan, desea esperar –de nuevo esa palabra- ha dar explicaciones, tal vez las de cuando Inuyasha vuelva con ella o no lo haga.

En ese mes intentará _esperar_ ocupándose en algunas cosas, a causa de que el ciclo universitario esta por terminar, podría ponerse a trabajar con él abuelo en el templo, vendiendo lo que suele hacer él abuelo o su segunda opción encontrar un empleo, pero si Inuyasha vuelve por ella tendría que dejarlo y eso sería injusto para sus patrones.

_¡demonios!... _

La culpa la tiene Inuyasha por volver y poner de nuevo su mundo de cabeza, no le importa él que ella deba de esperar un mes y no saber que hacer de su vida.

De nuevo vuelve admirar el anillo, sonriendo al sentirse una mujer ilusionada, aunque Inuyasha no estuviera conciente el significado de entregar un anillo ha una mujer y depositarlo en el dedo en que se encuentra, se siente feliz de que por lo menos sea el recordatorio de una promesa.

_Un mes… solo un mes Kagome…_

Y piensa esperarlo o llorarlo si es que no vuelve.

-.-

Miroku hace tontería tras tontería, ¿como fue que acabo así?... ¡cierto!... con una de sus brillantes ideas.

_Amigo mió, si quieres conseguir dinero para lo que planeas, la mejor forma es estafando terratenientes…_

Y el encontrarse lleno de lodo fue una de sus brillantes ideas, han ido de villa en villa aniquilando monstruos, o más bien él lo ha hecho y Miroku solo presume que lo hace él.

_Maldito Miroku…_

-¿y te fue bien?.- pregunta sonriente su amigo al acercarse con dos bolsas llenas de monedas.

-¿tu que crees?.- su sarcasmo a su pregunta agregando su mal humor ocasiona que su amigo se limite a sonreír.

-¿querías dinero, no?... entonces paga las consecuencias de ello.- le recuerda sonriente.

-por ello no planeo matarte, _aun.-_ asegura, al caminar a las afueras del pueblo.

-entonces… ¡al siguiente destino!.- exclama entusiasmado al cargar las diez bolsas de monedas que lleva consigo, algunas varían de tamaño a causa del monstruo aniquilado, pero lo suficiente para lo que su amigo hanyou desea.

-cállate y limítate a caminar.- refunfuña al repetirse mentalmente que todo tiene un buen propósito.

Ahora tener paciencia y _esperar_ que todo salga como lo ha planeado, ya ha dejado instrucciones a Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede sobre lo que desea, y los tres estuvieron demasiado felices, dispuestos en ayudar.

Todo por que _Kagome regrese._

-.-

_Una semana…_

Definitivamente esta comprobado que lo suyo no es esperar, cada vez que observa el calendario desea que los días pasen como suelen pasar las horas o mínimo los minutos. Y para el colmo Yuka, Ari y Ayumi han preguntado respecto al anillo, primero haciendo ilusiones que Hoyo por fin haya dado _ese_ paso, ya después de gritos, saltos y malas interpretaciones, por fin pudo aclarar que el anillo se lo dio Inuyasha, cosa que llevo a un interrogatorio exhausto. Explicando constantemente que Inuyasha volvió de forma inesperada y le dio el anillo, mencionando que la _necesita _y _extraño._

_-¡te vas a casar!....- el grito de Ayumi de felicidad._

_-eso creo…- y no esta segura, solo sabe que volverá a la época antigua._

_-¡tienes que invitarnos a la boda!.- amenaza Yuka._

_-yo quiero ser madrina.- entusiasmada Ari._

Ni siquiera sabe si el anillo que porta tenga ese significado, Inuyasha sabe muy poco de las costumbres humanas que tal vez lo asocia con una promesa, y confiesa que tiene curiosidad por saber que lo orillo a dárselo y de donde lo saco, sabe que es demasiado valioso, y todo por que sus amigas la obligaron a ir a una joyería alegando que debería de saber el valor económico que se gasto _mi prometido_ en él.

Y definitivamente las cuatro se quedaron impresionadas del valor que tiene.

_-si yo tuviera un novio que me diera esto, no creo que lo dejaría ir.- menciona la mujer al entregarle de vuelta la joya._

_-¿es valiosa?.- _

_-su amiga es afortunada, la argolla es de oro puro y el diamante es original, ni siquiera puedo pensar en un valor monetario que pague lo justo al anillo.- informa sinceramente la mujer._

_-¿es millonario?... ¡no nos habías dicho eso Kagome!.- _

Ni siquiera sabia que Inuyasha tuviera una posesión demasiado valiosa, el saber su _valor_ hace desear guardarla en su habitación para no perderla, pero la promesa hecha a Inuyasha la obligaba a usarlo, hasta él punto de bañarse con ella, fue como si Inuyasha se lo hubiera soldado a su dedo.

_¡oh Inuyasha vuelve pronto!..._

-.-

_Segunda semana_

-¡ya llegue!.- grita agotado cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, un día demasiado largo, el volver a ver a sus amigas en el ultimo día de clases y los interrogatorios parecían que no acaban nunca.

-¡oh Kagome que bueno que llegas!.- saluda su hermano al recibirla en la sala.

-iré a recostarme un rato.- comienza a subir las escaleras, sin fijarse en los rostros de su familia, demasiados alegres.

Se encuentra a mitad del mes que Inuyasha le pidió, y apenas puede soportar que los días pasen demasiado lento.

-pero Kag…- desea detenerla y hacerle saber algo demasiado importante pero la señal de su madre que pide que guarde silencio, lo detiene a buscar a su hermana.

-paciencia hijo…-

-pero…-

-Todo a su debido tiempo… mejor acompáñame hacer el encargo.- camina hacia la entrada de la casa, preparándose para salir.

Que otra cosa puede hacer, que obedecer a su madre, aunque se encuentra renuente a ocultarle cosas a su hermana.

Ella tiene _derecho_ a saber.

-.-

_Tercera semana_

¡su abuelo!, ¡sangre de su sangre!, se negó a contratarla en el templo, alegando que con la ayuda de su hermano tiene mas que suficiente.

_¡traidor!..._

Y al no tener escusa valida, sus amigas la arrastraron al centro comercial de compras, y su única opción fue decir que en verdad no tiene nada –definitivamente nada- de dinero, ellas aseguraron que eso no sería problema, que lo único que tiene que hacer es probarse lo que le orden y firmar los papelitos, que su madre arreglo todo al obsequiarle una tarjeta.

Cosa que no pensaba gastar, no es justo que su madre pagué por los arrebatos alocados de sus amigas.

-yo me regreso.- y tiene toda la intención de hacerlo, pero no cuenta que sus amigas han puesto grilletes en una de sus muñecas -¡hey!... ¡suéltenme!.- grita al tratar de zafarse pero es inútil.

-ya decíamos que no sería fácil…- se queja una de ella.

-todo por ayudar al prójimo.- concluye con fastidio Yuka.

-¡no me están ayudando!... ¡esto es secuestro! Y esta penado por la ley.- furiosa hacer ver que si no la dejan libre tomara represarías al respecto

-no seas dramática Kagome, tú solo coopera y dentro de poco terminara.- trata de animar Ayumi, al no querer que su amiga sufra en el trayecto, ya por algo trato de convencer a las demás que le dijeran algo a Kagome al respecto, pero ambas se negaron alegando _"lo sabrá cuando sea necesario"_.

Por lo menos ayudaría a su amiga a soportar el suplicio de las _compras_.

-.-

_Última semana…_

¡odia a sus amigas!, ¡familia! Y sobretodo a ¡Inuyasha!.

Él es el culpable que tenga que soportar a todos y sus locas ideas de esos días, que si no son Yuka, Air y Ayumi arrastrándola de compras, es su madre haciéndole preguntas absurdas, _"que color te gusta mas el rojo, azul o rosa", "dorado o plateado", "lilas o jazmín", "bosque o selva",_ ¿Qué demonios le sucede a todo el mundo?, lo único que falta es que Sota saga con unas alocadas ideas, parece ser que es el único cuerdo, en cambio él abuelo platicas que no tienen sentido alguno _"hija, cuando uno comienza a formar su familia, es normal trasladarse a otro lado, pero no debemos de olvidar a nuestros seres queridos"._

Y de nuevo él culpable es Inuyasha, y su maldito anillo.

_¡si!..._

El problema de todo, es el anillo que sigue portando, lo mas seguro es que su madre y abuelo, tengan la loca idea que se va a casar y no desean estar fuera de los planes al igual que sus amigas, Hoyo ni hablar, no le ha devuelto ninguna llamada desde el día que fueron a la feria, pareciera que se ha resignado.

_¡tonto Inuyasha!..._

Y su culpa por _esperarlo…_

Si Inuyasha no vuelve a finales de esa semana y arregla el problema que surgió, ira a su época y lo dejará a expensa de cientos de monstruos. La verdad, si no vuelve regresaría a esa depresión de la que ha tratado de salir a duras penas, al vez en esta ocasión no esta tan segura de salir de ella.

-¡Kagome tus amigas volvieron!.-

-no saldré.- contesta al mismo tiempo que avienta una de las almohadas directo a la puerta.

Parece que su madre desiste en volverla a llamar, al escuchar los pasos alejarse de la puerta.

Ruega a Kami que esos _siete días_ pasen demasiado rápido o se volverá loca encerrada en su habitación.

_Inuyasha vuelve pronto…_

Ahora solo _esperar._

**Continuaraaaaaá…..!!!**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!.... aquí les traigo el capitulo, después de una semana pesada, como quiera tener tiempo para escribir, pero no me alcanza, tal vez si el día durara 48 hr, jajajajajaj y solo 8 hrs de escuela xD! ¿es mucho pedir?... jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia.**

**Espero verlas pronto, enserio muy pronto.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	7. Desilusión

**Capitulo VII.- Desilusión.**

_Esperar…_

Una palabra que se ha vuelto su favorita durante veinticinco días.

-¿entonces hija, prefieres velas o lámparas de aceite?.- la voz de su madre se escucha detrás de su puerta a pesar de que todos los orificios los ha intentado tapar con sabanas disponibles en su habitación.

-lámparas de aceite.- _¡demonios!,_ para que le pregunta todo eso, si no sale de la habitación vienen sus amigas y madre hacer preguntas y después retirarse por horas.

Y lo mejor que puede hacer en su habitación es dormir, leer o imaginar lo que hará una vez volviendo a la época antigua, esta conciente que la relación de Inuyasha y ella no estará en los términos iguales, por lo menos ha avanzado un poco, no sabe cuanto pero si algo, para tener el derecho de besarlo, cuando ella quiera, ¿no?. También desea saber que ha pasado con Miroku y Sango, el monje se abra animado a declararle por completo sus sentimientos a Sango, ya recuerda que este le aseguro que derrotando a Naraku deseaba intentar algo con su mejor amiga, pero ¿habría avances desde que se fue?, Shippo ¿Cómo estará su zorrito favorito?, esperaba que Inuyasha por lo menos lo tratara bien, al igual que a Kirara.

Extraña a sus amigos… sobre todo a_ Inuyasha._

-.-

_Cuarto día._

Ni siquiera esta seguro que las cosas estarán terminadas dentro de cuatro días, ¡demonios!. Por más que Miroku, Sango, Shippo y hasta Kaede han ayudado junto con algunos aldeanos a conseguir cada una de las cosas, contadas las que él se encarga en conseguir, aun así sigue siendo demasiado trabajo.

-necesitamos una semana mas Inuyasha.- admite Sango al no parar de limpiar él lugar.

-necesitamos acabarla en cuatro días.- insiste, al ayudar.

-ni siquiera nosotros estamos preparados.- hace ver que es imposible acabar una semana.

-Kagome no querrá esperar una semana mas si no le explico.- y es verdad, conociendo a Kagome es capaz de… sentir que todo fue una mentira para él.

-tu eres el inteligente amigo, has lo que tengas que hacer.- anima un poco Miroku al traer unas telas consigo.

-¿solo una semana mas?.- pregunta como si con ello quisiera asegurar que es el único tiempo que necesitan.

-solo una semana más.- reafirma Sango, sonriente de la sorpresa que se espera su amiga.

-esta bien, iré hablar con Kagome cuando se cumpla el plazo que le di.- murmura sin haber querido dar su brazo a torcer, pero comprende que la _sorpresa_ es importante para él, ya en su momento su Kagome comprenderá, aunque al principio lo odie.

-todo por hacer las cosas bien…- murmura para si, alzando su rostro y ver la luna.

-.-

_Día esperado…_

Quisiera poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, se ha maquilla un poco, cambiado de ropa como mas de cinco veces y su cabello opto por dejarlo suelto, los nervios no la han dejado dormir y mucho menos pensar, tampoco desea bajar para responder el interrogatorio de su familia.

Mira él reloj decepcionándose que apenas ha pasado una hora y media desde la ultima vez que lo observo.

_Once de la mañana_.

Inuyasha nunca menciono una hora, simplemente día, esperaba que llegue pronto, anhela lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo.

Un futuro lleno de ilusiones es lo que su cabeza comienza a imaginar, sin dejar de sentirse una tonta enamorada ante la visita del amor de su vida.

Ha preparado una pequeña maleta, lo necesario para su estancia en la época antigua, tal vez con el paso de los días pueda convencer a Inuyasha de que vuelvan a su época, y así abastecerse como siempre de víveres y de ropa para ella; solo esperaba que su madre se hubiera desecho de toda la ropa incensaría que sus amigas la obligaron a comprar –algo que definitivamente nunca estuvo de acuerdo- pero con ellas tres no puede discutir.

A pesar de ser medio día, ya se encuentra cansada su cama se ve apetecible y el dormir aun mas, pero tiene tantas ganas de esperar a Inuyasha que desea hacerlo despierta y así cuando lo vea lanzarse a sus brazos, otra parte es que su estomago protesta ante el querer comer, tal vez lo primero que haga sea comer y después una pequeña siesta de dos horas, no le harían daño y así cuando Inuyasha llegue por ella este un poco descansada.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa en su rostro sale de su habitación, no sin antes darle un vistazo al anillo que porta su mano.

_Te amo Inuyasha…_

-.-

Lentamente abre sus ojos, enfocando la imagen primero borrosa pero clara después de unos segundos; se extraña que la habitación este a oscuras dejando en claro que ya el manto nocturno se ha hecho presente, se mueve un poco, lo suficiente para observar el reloj de mesa que y darse cuenta que hora es.

_Nueve y media._

Parece ser que esas dos horas de sueño se hicieron ocho.

Rápidamente se levanta de la cama sin importar el aspecto que pueda dar, corriendo escaleras abajo, esperando ver a su familia pero parece que todos han salido y ninguna pista de Inuyasha, camina lentamente por la estancia enfocando una pequeña nota que toma de la mesa.

_Kagome hija, no quisimos despertarte por ello te dejamos esta nota informándote que mañana en la tarde regresamos, tuvimos que hacer cosas importantes._

_Se despide_

_Toda la familia._

¿cosas importantes?.

Que querrá haber insinuado su madre con ello.

-¿Inuyasha?.- llama en murmuro al encontrarse sola en la casa, si es que el hanyou ya ha llegado.

Pero el silencio le da una respuesta negativa.

No debía de desanimarse, tal vez Inuyasha se ha demorado por razones importantes, quedan cuatro horas para que se venza el plazo que le dio, y puede llegar muy entrada en la noche como la vez pasada.

No debe perder la fe en su hanyou.

-.-

_Once con quince minutos._

E Inuyasha no llega.

No puede concentrarse en la televisión, ya se preparo de cenar lo que le quito una hora y más minutos en ello, pero ahora no sabe que hacer para distraer su mente del reloj, faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que sean las doce de la noche e Inuyasha no aparece, poniendo a prueba sus nervios.

Apaga el televisor ignorando las imágenes de la película que presentaba a esas horas, encaminándose a su habitación, aunque Inuyasha fuera por ella, a esas horas definitivamente no piensa salir de su casa, por ello es preferible que se cambie a la pijama, aunque la esperanza o fe, ganada desde la mañana comienza a disminuir; ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?.

Sube las escaleras derrotada, pareciera que Inuyasha no cumplirá su promesa, observando el anillo en su dedo brillando ante la luz de la luna, deslizándolo hacia fuera y poder observarlo a mitad de la palma de su mano

Necesita soñar que Inuyasha va a volver por ella como lo prometió, en verdad _lo necesita_.

Entra a su habitación, esperando encontrarlo pero todo es inútil ya que se encuentra el lugar vacío, respira profundo tratando de concentrar todo su ser en no derramar las lágrimas que se avecinan a sus ojos.

_Inuyasha vendrá…_

No iba a dejarla después de volver por ella, si su decisión fuera otra, no la había buscado, _¿no?._

El silencio se ha hecho presente desde que el televisor fue apagado, escuchando el viento soplar, el cantar de los grillos y a lo lejos el bullicio de las personas, haciendo compras para viajes al encontrarse en verano.

Se encamina ha prender la pequeña grabadora, saliendo las primeras notas de flauta haciéndose presentes en la habitación, una canción que por casualidad la escucho en un programa de televisión y le gusto.

_The Swan de Debussy._

Apenas han pasado diez minutos desde la última vez que observo el reloj, definitivamente cuando uno desea que el tiempo pasara rápido es como si este se alentara a propósito o bien es su imaginación

Tal vez lo que necesite es un baño, que pueda relajarla y tratar de no pensar en el reloj e Inuyasha que no aparece, es eso o definitivamente da rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

-.-

Abre sus ojos enfocando unas borrosas imágenes y al igual que siente que en sus ojos se han formado unas pequeñas lagañas, pero en esta ocasión en ser duras como roquitas pequeñas son pegasos y liquidas, preguntándose el ¿por que?, obteniendo como respuesta el lugar a su alrededor.

_El baño._

Se durmió en su ducha, su piel demasiado suave y las yemas de sus dedos arrugadas como la piel de un señor de edad, no tiene la menor idea de que tiempo ha pasado ni mucho menos la hora, por lo cual sale rápidamente al envolverse con una toalla, corriendo a su habitación por si Inuyasha ha llegado en el tiempo que estuvo en el baño.

Golpeando un dolor su corazón al comprobar que esta vacía su habitación.

_Inuyasha no llego._

Ahora si sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas sin hacer algún esfuerzo en detenerlas, observando a duras penas la hora.

_Dos y media._

Con lágrimas corriendo su rostro y sollozos que salen de sus labios se dirige a ponerse su pijama, tratando de amortiguar el dolor de su corazón.

Se encamina hacia su cama, sin molestarse en meterse debajo de las cobijas, simplemente se limita a abrazar su almohada hundiendo su rostro en ella, tratando se amortiguar los espasmos que han llegado a su llanto, sin poder lograrlo.

Esta mas claro todo… _Inuyasha decidió a Kikio._

Y

_Ella no tiene oportunidad alguna._

No pude hacer otra cosa que recriminarse el haberse vuelto a ilusionar después de ese año, ¿Cómo podrá de nuevo su corazón recuperarse a ello?.

_Una dolorosa desilusión…_

y la respuesta es _nunca._

La luna menguante ilumina a través de la cortina blanca el cuerpo de Kagome, siendo único testigo de sus lágrimas y su corazón desgarrado por el dolor.

**Continuaraaaá!!!.............**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, primero que nada una disculpa a todas ustedes por el retraso, apenas salí de vacaciones y mis padres me acapararon por completo con Navidad, ya a pocos días de ella exactamente tres días… **

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo y esta historia terminara antes de año nuevo como Forbidden Love, queremos empezar un año bien, y esperemos que nos alcance el tiempo para Millionaire Deal y Tinieblas, que ideas nuevas tengo, pero el tiempo es lo que siempre falta.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes su paciencia y esos mensajes que me mandan personalizados, ¡muchas gracias!, esta historia ya la tengo guardada y por si las moscas almacenada en una usb por si llega a pasarle algo a mi pc –tocando madera para que eso no suceda- así que ya no hay pretexto alguno.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	8. Decidida

**Capitulo VIII.- Decidida.**

-Kagome…-

La llaman.

-Kagome…-

De nuevo escucha como una voz masculina la llama, pero se niega a abrir sus ojos.

-Kagome… despierta…-

Abre sus ojos lentamente enfocándolos en la figura que se encuentra sentada a un lado suyo, observándola de manera tierna.

-¿Inuyasha?.- murmura sin creer que en verdad este con ella, girando su rostro al observar el reloj.

_Seis quince._

-¿has estado llorando?.- la pregunta de Inuyasha ocasiona que gire y a su vez tiemble un poco al sentir el suave rose de de su mano en su mejilla.

-¿en verdad eres tu Inuyasha?.- sin poder creer que es cierto, tal vez es un _sueño._

-¡keh!, ¿ahora quien es la tonta?.- ríe suavemente, al dar esa simple respuesta.

-¡oh Kami!, ¡Inuyasha!.- grita al lanzarse a sus brazos, sin importar que lo aya tumbado en la cama y ella estar sobre él, dedicándose a abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en su cuello.

Envuelve entre sus brazos a Kagome, sin comprender su actitud, esta conciente que ha demorado mas de lo prometido, pero ella debe de saber que cuando Inuyasha da una promesa la cumple sin importar como.

Siente el que Inuyasha la envuelva entre sus brazos, y toda sensación de perdida y tristeza desaparece al estar con él, su corazón se recupera de toda desilusión, pero tiene una pregunta ¿Por qué tardo tanto?.

Al separarse de sus brazos, simplemente lo suficiente para observar su rostro, enfocando sus ojos con los dorados de su hanyou.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.-

-hubieron algunos inconvenientes.- es verdad, no puede culparlo de querer terminar la mayor parte de las cosas, mientras los otros descansan.

-¿Qué inconvenientes?.-

-unos que te enteraras a su debido tiempo.- susurra roncamente, al comenzar a subir una de sus manos y colocarla en el rostro de su Kagome… si _su_ Kagome.

-pero…-

No concluye su protesta al ser envueltos sus labios con los de Inuyasha, obligándose a cerrar los ojos para devolver aquel beso que ha añorado un mes entero.

Mueve sus labios al ritmo que lo hace Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que siente ese calor abrazador nacer desde la parte baja de su vientre y extenderse por todo su cuerpo, soltando un suspiro al abrir sus labios por él se lo ha pedido, sin mover una de sus manos del pecho de su hanyou, mientras que la otra se aventura a subir hasta su cuello con el único propósito de atraerlo aun mas sus labios a los de ella, profundizando el beso.

Un gruñido sale de sus labios, al sentir como Kagome lo invita a profundizar a un mas su beso, volviéndose loco de deseo, el hacerla suya; cambia de posición sin que Kagome se percate de ello, posándose encima de ella, para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo, cosa que sus manos que reposaban en su cintura se aventuran por debajo de aquella playilla de tirantes, encontrando su objetivo, escuchando como respuesta un suspiro acompañado por un gemido de los labios de su pequeña.

Esta conciente que si no detiene todo eso, podría tomarla en ese mismo instante.

Separando sus labios para moverlos hacia el tentador cuello de Kagome, dejándolos reposar al mismo tiempo que sus sentidos se envuelven de la esencia a jazmín que desprende su pequeña.

Su respiración se encuentra agitado, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su cuerpo en un calor algo incomodo pero también delicioso.

-eres deliciosa, pequeña.- susurra roncamente, al besar el cuello de Kagome, sonriendo al sentir como su cuerpo tiembla y sus labios suspiran.

-pero debemos parar.- suspira con pesar al incorporarse lo suficiente para obtener una vista de su Kagome, labios rojos, mejillas sonrojadas y ese brillo en sus ojos marrones.

-¿por?.- sin comprender el por que parar.

-hay que hacer las cosas bien…- es su única respuesta al sonreír cosa que Kagome no comprende.

_¿cosas bien?... ¡bah! Que importa._

-¿me dejas levantar para arreglar mi maleta?.- pregunta al tratar de incorporarse pero es inútil teniendo a Inuyasha encima de ella, lo cual provoca que el sonrojo no desaparezca de sus mejillas.

-no…- responde simplemente al tumbarse a su lado pero sin soltarla, todo lo contrario atraerla a sus brazos.

-Inuyasha.- trata de amenazarlo con ese típico acento en su voz, pero en esta ocasión no funciona.

-tenemos que hablar, pequeña.- concluye con aquel apodo cariñoso.

_¿pequeña?_... ¿desde cuando Inuyasha es tan… tan… romántico?; pero no le importa que sea así.

-¿de?.-

-¿recuerdas la promesa q te hice hace un mes?.- le pregunta antes de continuar, lo cual Kagome en respuesta simplemente asiente- bueno veras… mi intención es llevarte conmigo en este preciso momento.- es verdad- pero se han presentado algunos inconvenientes, ese mismo que me hizo retrasarme, y tengo que pedirte una semana mas.- concluye al tratar de que Kagome no se enoje.

-¿una semana mas?.-

-si, en verdad Kagome yo quisiera llevarte de regreso pero me es imposible, ¿comprendes?.- le explica o mas bien eso trata.

-¿es Kikio?.- pregunta al mismo tiempo que se separa de sus brazos, sintiendo frío en su cuerpo.

-no, no es Kikio.- se incorpora al responder.

-¿entonces?.- trata de buscar alguna respuesta coherente.

-son inconvenientes, ¡por Kami Kagome!, ¿Por qué no comprendes?.- al desesperarse de que simplemente le diga que lo espera, que esta de acuerdo.

-no, no comprendo, ¿Cuáles son tus inconvenientes?.-

-no puedo decirte, ¿Por qué no simplemente me esperas una semana, mas?.- al posarse enfrente de la pelinegra.

-por que ya me canse de esperar, si no me llevas de regreso hoy, no pienso esperarte mas.- le hace ver decidida, aunque su corazón tema el que Inuyasha la vuelva a dejar, no podría soportarlo una segunda vez.

-por un demonio Kagome, tienes que esperarme una semana mas, no puedo llevarte conmigo ahora, ¿Por qué no entiendes?.-

-de la misma manera que tu no me entiendes, que estoy cansada de esperar.-

-Kagome.- llama amenazadoramente al posar sus manos en sus brazos.

-no Inuyasha, estoy decidida a no esperar más.- es la verdad, no desea volver a vivir esa certidumbre de no saber si el vuelve o la dejara para siempre, el que su vida sea un caos y no poder tomar una decisión para su futuro.

Todo es tan incierto.

-te di un anillo que mis palabras muestran que son ciertas, solo te pido una semana, por favor.- suplica y es la primera vez que el llega a suplicar.

-¿el anillo?...- observa aquel obseso de promesas en su mano izquierda, tan brillante y puro.

-si, es tuyo y lo será para siempre.-

-no lo quiero si hoy no regreso contigo.- al deslizarlo fuera de su dedo.

-Kagome, por favor…- vuelve a suplicar.

-ya te dije Inuyasha si hoy no regreso olvídate de mi.- se mantiene firme sin importar que su corazón comienza a partirse.

-¿estas hablando en serio?.-

-si.-

-.-

_-volveré en una semana, y si tu decisión es irte conmigo eres bienvenida, y si no la respetare.-_

_-Inuyasha…- al querer devolver el anillo._

_-quédatelo, es tuyo y siempre lo será.- al posarlo entre sus manos, solo que no llega a tomarlo, lo cual este se estrella contra el duro piso, sin hacerse algún daño._

_-lo dejare por que te pertenece, si deseas tirarlo a la basura es tu decisión.- escucha las palabras suaves de Inuyasha al este depositarlo en la cama ante sus ojos- volveré e una semana, es mi penúltima promesa, si deseas aceptarla.- concluye suavemente._

_-Inuyasha yo…-_

_-Sshh…- la interrumpe con su dedo en sus labios- te necesito, Kagome, mas de lo que puedes imaginar.- se inclina hacia sus labios simplemente para rozarlos con los de él, concluyendo con un susurro- no sabes cuanto…-_

En esos momentos, ¿que puede hacer?, Inuyasha se fue antes que ella pudiera decirle algo, o por lo menos suplicar el que la llevara con él.

_¡tonto Inuyasha!_, ni crea que en esta ocasión piensa esperarlo, esta muy equivocado, aunque una parte de ella desea aferrarse fuertemente a esa promesa _"volveré en una semana"._

Debe de hacer algo por su vida, aunque su corazón se encuentre destrozado, su mente imaginando un millón de cosas que algunas puedan ser fantasías o pesadillas, como él que Inuyasha simplemente regreso a ella para poner otra promesa y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con Kikio, siendo conciente que si eso es cierto ella no puede regresar para ser una sustituta, no de nuevo la misma historia.

Hace tiempo que debió de haber aceptado que Inuyasha es de Kikio y ella simplemente es una jugarreta del destino que simplemente se empeño en que conociera a Inuyasha., se enamorara de él y volviera a su época, tal vez el destino quería demostrarle una lección sobre el amor, y al concluir ella pudiera comprender que es el amor y así poder buscarlo en su tiempo.

Simplemente que el destino no comprendió que en el corazón no se manda, y al haberlo entregado una vez es muy difícil volver hacerlo o mas bien mas difícil es olvidar.

Continua su caminata por las calles de su cuidad, el segundo día que pasa después de la llegada de Inuyasha y de nuevo su ida, decisión que un día fue suficiente para sufrir de nuevo por él, por ello se ofreció a ir por la comida al supermercado y así despejar su mente o intentarlo.

-¡Higurashi!.- _¡oh no!..._

-Hoyo…- saluda con una semi sonrisa, al detenerse.

-¿Cómo has estado?.-

-bien, ¿y tu?.- pregunta al comenzar a caminar.

-también, te vi y desee pasar a saludarte.- al caminar a su lado.

-gracias…-

-¿y vino tu chico?.-

_¡vaya!, si que Hoyo sabe donde poner la daga._

-si.- responde sin querer dar alguna otra explicación.

-pero… mmm...ya no trates tu anillo.- hace hincapié en su mano desnuda.

-es cierto…-

¿para que negarlo?, no se lo ha puesto y ni lo hará, ya todo esta dicho y hecho, ella continuara su vida en su época e Inuyasha en la suya, así que no tiene caso que se ilusione.

-¿rompieron?.-

-si.-

-oh vaya, lo siento.- y el silencio se hace presente a pesar de que ambos caminan.

-yo también…- susurra débilmente, por que es verdad.

-¿entraras a la universidad este semestre?.- una pregunta que no ha pensado hace mucho.

-si… creo que si.- sin estar segura de sus palabras.

-entonces nos veremos en la universidad Higurashi, y espero que en esta ocasión pueda tener alguna oportunidad.- concluye al tomar su mano izquierda es como si con ello le hiciera comprender que ya no debe de estar atada aquel _"novio"; _debe de seguir adelante.

Simplemente se limita a asentir, sin apartar su mirada de aquella café que le responde con promesas guardas.

-gracias, Higurashi.- susurra sonriente.

¿Qué importaba que diera una oportunidad a Hoyo?, tal vez en esos momentos lo haga por despecho, tristeza y hasta cierto punto por no querer estar sola y olvidar a Inuyasha, pero esta _decidida_ en esta ocasión a salir adelante, no volverse a hundir.

**Continuaraaaá!!!.....**

**¡Konichiwa!, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo… esperen chicas antes de sacar conjeturas, que todo una explicación, ya en el siguiente capitulo lo sabrán.**

**Un pequeño adelanto.**

_**Capitulo IX.- Sorpresa.**_

**¿Qué les parece?.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y feliz casi-navidad, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, el capitulo se los doy, una ves el haber reunido 10 mensajitos.**

**Si no las veo… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y que todos sus deseos se cumplan!.**

**Que Santa les traigan todos sus regalos!... (excepto Inuyasha claro esta)**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	9. Sorpresa

**Capitulo IX.- Sorpresa.**

Se mueve en la cama ante la protesta del bullicio que se escucha afuera de su casa, obligándola abrir los ojos, cosa que se sorprende el que no entre luz desde su ventana, todo este a oscuras.

Con movimientos perezosos se incorpora para mover las cortinas, asombrándose de que su ventana este tapizada de papel -pero desde afuera- lo cual se asusta y se arrodilla para tratar de abrir su ventana pero esta con candado.

_¿¡por Kami que sucede?!._

Corre hasta su puerta, al intentarla abrirla pero es imposible ya que esta cerrada con llave.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Sota!, ¡Abuelo!... ¡alguien que me saque!.- grita al mismo tiempo que agita la puerta con todas sus fueras al tratar de abrirla, pero es inútil.

-¡Sota!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Abuelo!...-

Sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa al igual que sus golpes a la puerta, ¿Dónde demonios están todos?, ¿Quién la encerró?.

-¡alguien que me abra!.-

-¿Kagome?.-

-¿Sota?, ¿eres tu?.- cesa sus golpes al tratar de escuchar a su hermano pequeño

-si.-

-se atasco mi puerta Sota, ábreme.- trata de tener esa explicación algo racional

-no se atasco, hermana.- _¿Qué?_- mamá te encerró.- concluye su hermano

-¿Cómo que me encerró?.- no puede creer lo que su hermano pequeño le ha dicho, su propia madre la ha encerrado.

-si, también mando tapizar tu venta desde afuera y cerrarla con candado.-

-¡¿Por qué?!.-

-no puedo decirte hermana, pero en un rato suben Yuka, Eri y Ayume a ayudarte.- concluye su hermano para escuchar sus pasos irse lejos de su habitación.

-¡Sota, no te vayas!, ¡explícame!.- ruega al comenzar a golpear de nuevo su puerta, sintiéndose desesperada por salir del lugar.

No entiende a su madre, ¿Por qué encerrarla?, si la en la semana la mantuvo ocupada en la calle, casi el tiempo para que ella no pudiera pisar la casa, ¿Qué pretende su madre?.

Lo único que puede hacer es esperar, aunque ya hace tiempo averiguo que no es buena en ese tema, vuelve a su cama al encender la lámpara de mesa que tiene, alumbrando así su habitación, espera que el tiempo pase rápido como esa semana lo fue, al mantenerse ocupada.

Espera…

_¡Ha pasado una semana!_

¡Inuyasha vuelve hoy!.

Mas bien eso prometió; será por ello que su madre la mantiene encerrada, se lo habrá pedido Inuyasha, si es así piensa matarlo cuando lo vea, lentamente o bien darle demasiado "abajos" hasta que haga un hoyo al otro lado de la tierra.

Abre el cajón de su cómoda, observando el solitario anillo, tomando entre sus manos, para poder ver el resplandor de la joya a pesar de la escasa luz.

_lo dejare por que te pertenece, si deseas tirarlo a la basura es tu decisión._

¿Cómo tirarlo?, estuvo tentada a venderlo pero no podría desprenderse de ese anillo aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es la primera vez que Inuyasha le regala algo tan bonito, que no desea deshacerse de ello, por lo menos tener un recuerdo de los bellos momentos.

Lo desliza de nuevo en el dedo correspondiente al observarlo tan lindo, lastima que no tenga para el hanyou el mismo significado que lo tiene para ella.

_El compromiso… matrimonio… familia…_

Es solamente una promesa de volver con él, el que la necesita mas de lo que necesita a Kikio o eso cree, simplemente lo sabrá cuando hoy lo vea o bien si es que llega.

_Una oportunidad, Higurashi._

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?, ¿Por qué sufrir?.

Esta apunto de deslizar hacia fuera el anillo, pero los ruidos de la cerradura le llaman la atención deteniendo su movimiento, sorprendiéndose al ver aparecer a Ayume con una venda negra.

-oh Kagome, que bueno que ya estas levantada, temíamos que te habías quedado dormida de nuevo y con lo tarde que es.- las palabras de su amiga apenas puede comprenderlas.

-¿Qué?.-

-no tienes que comprender nada, simplemente limítate a dejarnos hacer las cosas a nosotras, no te preocupes por nada.- le hace ver- pero antes que nada te tienes que bañar, te hemos preparado un baño delicioso.- le hace saber al conducirla al baño de su casa.

Definitivamente ese día se iba a sorprender demasiado, su baño decorado con velas aromáticas y la tina llena con burbujas.

-pero…¿que es eso?.-

-tu disfruta y en media hora vuelvo por ti.- concluye sin querer explicarle nada.

Su amiga cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándola completamente sola.

_¿Qué demonios sucede?._

-.-

-te vamos apretar un poco Kagome, así que si lo hacemos de mas nos avisas.- la voz de Yuka la saca de su concentración, al tener los ojos vendados desde que Ayume fue por ella al cuarto de baño, no ha podido ver nada, ni siquiera sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado, simplemente sus amigas se han dedicado a jugar con ella; el vestirla, bien peinarla y maquillarla, lo cual ha preguntado millones de veces que sucede, hasta ha amenazado con salir corriendo del lugar y fue mucho peor, por que amenazaron con torturarla si no hacía lo que las tres le ordenaban.

En estos casos se aplica el refrán: _si estos son tus amigos, para que quiero enemigos._

-chicas, ¿Por qué no me dicen lo que esta sucediendo?.- pregunta al levantar su pierna izquierda y sentir como le deslizar algo hasta el muslo.

-Kagome calla, ya vamos atrasadas para que tú comiencen con tus cosas.- la regaña Yuka, la cual la siente atrás suyo amarrando algo que bien puede sentir que sostiene sus pechos aparte del sostén.

-yo solo quiero….-

-Kagome te voy a quitar la venda, pero más te vale no abrir los ojos o estás muerta.- advierte Eri.

Ante esa advertencia, ¿como desobedecer?.

Puede sentir como le aplican la sombra en sus parpados y algo de rimel en sus pestañas, con el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡perfecto!.- exclama feliz Eri.

-¿ya puedo abrirlos?.-

-¡no!.- el grito de sus tres amigas la asusta.

-ya estamos apunto de acabar, solamente no habrás los ojos y cofia en nostras a la hora de caminar.-

¿podría negarse?, si lo hace sus amigas la matan, aunque no entiende todo ese juego, las voces de las personas aumenta al paso de la mañana, es como si se estuvieran reuniendo para algo.

¿Por qué tanto misterio?.

-.-

-viene otro escalón, este es el último…-

-¡no puedo caminar con estos tacones!.- se queja enojada, al bajar lentamente las escaleras con instrucciones de sus amigas.

-¡te quejas mucho, Kagome!.- regaña Yuka.

-¡pues ustedes están muy misteriosas!.- trata de reñir.

-si no fuera por que hoy es tu día, te insultaría.- susurra débilmente Eri, apenas puede logar escuchar sus palabras.

¿su día?, ¿de que habla?.

-ahora este es otro escalón y lo que sigue ya es recto.- la voz de Ayume la saca de sus pensamientos.

Se dedica a seguir sus instrucciones, sin quejar aunque tiene muchas dudas y si eso no termina va a gritar.

-ya llegamos, espera unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos.- le dice suavemente Ayume, tan tierna su amiga en comparación de Yuka y Eri.

-¡oh Kagome estas hermosa!.- escucha exclamar su madre, al mismo tiempo que siente unos unas manos tomar su brazo derecho.

-¿abuelo?.- al reconocer el tacto.

-¿si, nieta?.- responde a su lado.

-¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?.-

-si…-

Al escuchar la respuesta, comienza abrirlos lentamente, observando poco a poco todo a su alrededor y quedarse sin palabras.

_¡por Kami!_

Inuyasha, _su_ Inuyasha al final de un pasillo hecho por las sillas -que ocupan sus amigos de la universidad adecuadamente vestidos- con un traje que nunca pensó que fuera ha vérselo puesto, a lado de un hombre que deja claro quien es y que hace en ese lugar, para después observarse y verse vestida con vestido blanco y precisamente de _novia._

-¡Sorpresa, hija!... Inuyasha planeo todo esto.- su abuelo le susurra al oído, sin saber ella que hacer.

**Continuaraaaaá……………!!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, pues chicas, lo prometido es deuda, al reunir hoy los 10 mensajes, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo como yo lo hice al escribirlo, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que se trato la sorpresa no?!...**

**Nos vemos tan pronto como ustedes quieran con el próximo capitulo, recuerden soy feliz con 10 mensajes!.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes!**

**Felices fiestas, y Feliz Navidad, que Santa les aya traído todo lo que pidieron!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	10. Te Amo

**Capitulo X.- Te Amo.**

-¡Kagome!, ¡oh Kami Kagome!...-

-hijo déjala respirar, en un momento vuelve en si.- escucha la voz de su madre.

-pero…-

-te dije que debíamos de haberle dicho, mamá.- el reproche de Sota llega a sus oídos obligándole abrir sus ojos.

¿Qué paso?.

-¡oh pequeña, estas bien!.- gime de preocupación al haber observado como su Kagome se desvanecía a lado de su abuelo.

-¿Inuyasha?.-

-si, soy yo Kagome.- responde observando los ojos marrones llenos de confusión.

-¿no soñé?.- susurra al levantarse con ayuda de Inuyasha observando su vestido y el traje de él.

-no.- responde sonriendo pero también nervioso, _¿querrá casarse con él?_

-¿vamos a casarnos?.- pregunta al seguir aturdida.

-si, es solo si quieres.-

-no es ninguna broma.- responde al girarse a verlo únicamente a él, ¿todo es real?.

-ninguna broma.- murmura al inclinarse a besar sus labios, suavemente sintiendo como Kagome le responde.

-chicos, la ceremonia, después pueden besarse todo lo que quieran.- se separa con mala gana de los labios de su Inuyasha para ver a Yuka sonriendo de oreja a oreja, _¡ellas lo sabía desde hace tiempo!_

-tu madre hizo prometernos que guardaríamos el secreto, aparte es tan romántico.- responde a la pregunta de su mente como si la hubiera leído.

-¿entonces Kagome, quieres casarte conmigo, ahora?.- pregunta nervioso, al temer que ella pueda rechazarlo, a eso se arriesgaba.

-¡es lo que siempre he soñado!.- se lanza a su brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su Inuyasha, sintiendo como este la rodea con sus brazos.

Escucha la risa musical de Inuyasha, al separarla de sus brazos.

-es mejor que comencemos con la ceremonia o todos van a matarnos.- ríe al besar su frente y entregarla a su abuelo.

A penas puede creer que todo eso sea un sueño, ¿en verdad no es un sueño que ella este caminando por el pasillo del brazo de su abuelo hacia los brazos de Inuyasha?.

-te entrego a mi nieta, se que la cuidaras y también espero que me den muchos nietos.- lo último ocasiona en ella e Inuyasha un sonrojo y risas por parte del publico.

Al tomar su mano se percata que Inuyasha tiene un paliacate negro cubriendo esas orejitas que tanto le gustan.

-nos encontramos aquí para reunir a Inuyasha Taisho- _¿Taisho?_ Gira su rostro hacia Inuyasha el cual le devuelve una sonrisa y con esos ojos ámbar indica la dirección en la que se encuentra su madre sonriendo, ella tuyo algo que ver- y la señorita Kagome Higurashi, para unirlos en sagrado matrimonio.-

La ceremonia continua, el cual el sacerdote recita las palabras que anhela tanto matrimonio repetir.

-yo, Inuyasha Taisho, acepto a Kagome Higurashi para amarla, respetarla, protegerla, cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y riqueza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- recita sus palabras al deslizar el anillo en el dedo que ya esta ocupado siendo juego del primero, con pequeños diamantes incrustados en la alianza dorada.

-yo, Kagome Higurashi, acepto a Inuyasha para amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermad, en la pobreza y riqueza, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- concluye sus palabras al tomar la mano masculina y deslizar el anillo idéntico al suyo solo que un poco mas grande.

-yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- apenas puede escuchar las palabras del padre, sus ojos se encuentran llenos de lagrimas y su corazón late de felicidad.

-te amo, pequeña.- se inclina a capturar los labios de su esposa, la envuelve entre sus brazos, al comenzar a corresponder ese beso que anhela demasiado, escuchando los aplausos de los espectadores.

¡por fin suya!.

-yo también te amo, tonto.- susurra roncamente Kagome al separarse de sus labios, observando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-no llores pequeña.-

-no lloro de tristeza, si no de felicidad.- le hace ver, al abrazarlo de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos dejando que por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo en sus mejillas corran lagrimas de felicidad.

_Su esposa_, apenas puede creerlo.

-.-

Su Kagome esta sencillamente hermosa, con ese vestido blanco, que desea quitárselo y deslizar sus manos sobre su piel suave, ahora que la ve observa con detenimiento cuales son las zonas que sostienen el vestido del cuerpo de su esposa, en el cuello esta un lazo el cual sostiene sus pechos, en la parte de atrás, unos listones que amaran ese corcel que la madre de Kagome le hizo entre ver al describir el vestido de su hija, y la falda esta siendo sostenida por otros lazos blancos en la parte delantera al ser esta extremadamente larga pero un corte fino y delicado, con piedras azules en la parte delante; sonríe al seguir observando a su esposa, ese pensamiento ensancha a un mas su sonrisa, a pesar de que este ese Hoyo en la boda, no se siente amenazado. Observa que este camina hacia donde esta su Kagome platicando con sus amigas y otras compañeras de clase, lo cual el comienza a caminar hacia ella, tal vez no se sienta amenazado pero es preferible darle a entender de nuevo a ese Hoyo que Kagome es suya.

-Higurashi…-

-Hoyo…-

-creo que esa oportunidad, quedo en palabras, ¿verdad?.- le sonríe débilmente al haber desaparecido sus amigas y dejarla sola.

-yo, lo siento.- es lo único que se le ocurre decir

-lo entiendo, ¿puedo darte un abrazo de felicitaciones?.-

-¡claro que si Hoyo!.- al abrazarlo, lamenta el haber lastimado a Hoyo de esa manera pero nunca fue su intención, tal vez en el futuro él pueda encontrar a la chica ideal, como ella encontró a Inuyasha.

-creo que es demasiado tiempo para un abrazo.- la voz de su Inuyasha la obliga a separarse.

-Inuyasha…-

-nada mas nos estábamos despidiendo como amigos, Taisho.- la interrumpe Hoyo.

Inuyasha asiente, al Hoyo darle una sonrisa sincera a ella antes de despedirse.

-Inuyasha…-

-calla Kagome, simplemente bésame.- interrumpe lo que su esposa pueda reclamarle para atraerla hasta sus brazos y capturar sus labios, lo cual Kagome responde gustosamente.

-hey chicos, no queremos que se les haga tarde.- la voz de su madre de nuevo interrumpe.

-¿tarde?.-

-prométeme que tomaras muchas fotos, como hemos tomado él día de hoy.- al entregarle su madre una cámara digital con capacidad suficiente para infinidad de fotografías.

-si…- responde confusa al tomarla.

-¿cree que pueda despedirnos de todos?.-

-ya me las arreglare, Sota y el abuelo los están esperando, así que crucen toda la casa para salir sin ser vistos, todos comprenderán que desean intimidad.- ríe su madre al ver su sonrojo.

-pero…- no continua ya que Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos, para caminar al interior de la casa, cruzándola y salir por la parte de atrás, siendo conciente a que lugar se dirigen, _al pozo._

-¡por fin llegan!.- exclama Sota al verlos entrar.

-espero que nos visiten mucho y pronto traigan la noticia de muchos nietos en camino.-

-la próxima semana, volveremos.- anuncia Inuyasha al observarlo desde entre sus brazos, tan firme.

-le dices a Shippo que tome muchas fotos, hermana.- sonríe su hermano al besar su mejilla.

-se divierten.- se despide su abuelo.

-agarrate fuerte que voy a saltar.- informa Inuyasha, ocasionando que envuelva con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo y escando su rostro en su cuello.

Siente los movimientos, el bajar y el subir, hasta la suave brisa que caracteriza a la época antigua, observando con su alredor a sus amigos vestidos de una manera rara para ella.

-hasta que por fin llegas, ¡bruto!, vamos tarde.- gime Shippo a lado de Sango.

-¡feh!, había tantos invitados, ¿Cómo íbamos a salir?.- gruñe su esposo.

-hay que llevarla a casa de la anciana Kaede para prepararla.- menciona Sango, sin que ella no pueda comprender nada.

Inuyasha camina con ella entre sus brazos.

-espera…- al detener los pasos de su esposo- ¿a que llegamos tarde?.- pregunta al ver los ojos dorados de su Inuyasha.

-¿confías en mi Kagome? -lo cual obtiene como respuesta un si- entonces no preguntes y has lo que se te pide.-

-pero…-

-por favor…- _vaya eso si es nuevo, _Inuyasha nunca pide las cosas por favor.

-estas hermosa Kagome.- recibe el elogio de Shippo, lo cual le responde con una sonrisa.

-gracias, oye Shippo, mi hermano me pidió una favor, algo raro… ¿puedes tomar fotografías?.- al darle la pequeña cámara.

-si, pero ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunta al examinar el aparato extraño.

-son como dibujos pero la cámara los hace, retratos de los eventos sin utilizar crayolas, debes de apretar el botón que esta en medio y para capturar el que esta a lado.

-oh, ¿así?.- al salir disparada una foto, a causa del flash, cosa que Shippo se asusta.

-mocoso tonto, eso es normal, es para que sea vea mejor la cámara.- se ríe de él al repetir las palabras que Sota le explico, cuando el tuyo la misma reacción.

-Inuyasha, no te rías de Shippo.- trata de regañarlo pero es inútil enojarse en esos momentos de tanta felicidad

-¡feh!, enano sacas demasiadas fotos.- advierte el hanyou al seguir caminando, para divisar la casa de Kaede, con ella afuera.

-¡hasta que llegan chiquillos!, vamos Inuyasha deja a Kagome en el piso y tu ve con Miroku.- ordena Kaede.

-pero…-

-¿pero que?.- pregunta algo molesta.

-yo pensé que se iba a quedar con ese vestido.- se decepciona que no sea él el que se lo quite.

-piensas mal…-

_¡maldita anciana!._

-anda amigo, que creo que tu idea de desnudar a la señorita Kagome se ve opacada.- ríe al darle palmadas en la espalda a su amigo al llevárselo consigo mientras Kagome es llevada dentro.

_¡malita anciana!_.

-.-

¿una segunda boda?.

Definitivamente ese día no han acabado las sorpresas, según lo que le explico Kaede, Inuyasha estuvo trabajando ese mes y semana en los arreglos de la boda junto con todos los aldeanos, esperando así poder unirse a ella –lo cual provoco lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-ese hombre te adora Kagome, creo que este día no quedo duda alguna de ello.- su mejor amiga le hacer ver ello al ayudarla a vestirla.

-yo también lo adoro.-

-me alegro que aya recapacitado.- menciona Kaede al amarrarle bien el Kimono blanco que le han puesto y después prepararse para un rojo con figuras blancas.

-si, yo también.-

Que tonta ha sido, el haber sabido que ese mes Inuyasha se dedico a hacer todo eso, no se hubiera comportado de esa forma cuando le pidió una semana mas.

_Ni te preocupes hija por el dinero que se gasto en la boda, Inuyasha nos dio monedas de oro y nos sobro demasiado dinero, que quedo guardado en el banco para cualquier necesidad, es un hombre maravilloso._

Y cada vez lo ama más.

-Creo que ya es hora.- anuncia Sango.

-yo llevare a Kagome hasta Inuyasha y después saldrás del brazo de Kaede.- le explica al saber que en esa época las bodas son diferente, son tradicionales- tomaras sake tres veces cuando se te indique y no puede haber contacto de besos o manos- concluye al confundirla- es tradición.- le explica.

Camina a lado de Sango hacia la aldea, la cual esta luce un kimono precioso de colores, al igual que otras chicas del lugar, solo que algunas mujeres mayores mantienen kimonos negros, según lo que le explico Kaede, los kimonos de colores significan que están solteras y negros que están casadas.

Su cabello se lo han dejado vuelto como en la ceremonia de su época al haber sido Inuyasha que alego que deseaba que lo tuviera suelto y no con esos ridículos peinados, el maquillaje también es de su época.

Al llegar al lugar, se asombra de la pequeña capilla que esta decorada de diversas flores a su alrededor, e Inuyasha esperándola a un lado de ese lugar, con un traje negro diseñado igual a su rata de fuego rojo, solo que negro.

Sango la lleva hasta el, siendo observada por todos los de la aldea.

-cuidas de mi amiga, ¡¿he?!.- advierte con una amenaza juguetona, lo cual Inuyasha ríe como respuesta

Kaede la cual se encuentra enfrente de ellos, comienza a soplar una pequeña flauta y el incienso, al mismo tiempo que recita unas palabras, lo cual significan unión y código de ética entre las parejas; toma entre sus manos un pequeño plato de color rojo que es llenado con sake, el cual se lo lleva a sus labios, absorbiendo un poco, siendo retirado de entre sus manos y pasado a Inuyasha el cual hace el mismo proceso, así continua con otros dos platos de diferentes tamaños, bebiendo el sake y después Inuyasha hacer lo mismo.

Desliza otro anillo en el dedo de Inuyasha acompañando por el primero, el cual sonríe y este le hace lo mismo al escuchar las palabras de Kaede uniéndolos como marido y mujer, esta apunto de inclinarse a besar sus labios Inuyasha, pero un golpe por parte de Kaede lo interrumpe, el cual gruñe ante ello.

-compórtate jovencito.- regaña al continuar la ceremonia.

_Maldita anciana._

¿Cómo puede negarle el besar a Kagome?, cuando en su época si pudo besarla

Por su parte ríe al ver como Inuyasha simplemente gruñe, es tan feliz que todo a su alrededor es eso _felicidad._

La ceremonia concluye y en lugar de permitirse salir en el brazo de Inuyasha como fue en su ceremonia sale del brazo de Kaede, lo cual molesta a un mas a Inuyasha.

-ahora vamos a la recepción, y después podrán tener intimidad.- informa Kaede al provocarle que sus mejillas se tiñen de rosas.

_Intimidad…_

_La noche de bodas…_

Si que esta nerviosa por ello.

-eso si que no anciana, no pienso soportar un momento mas sin poder tocar a mi esposa, así que nosotros nos saltaremos ese maldito ritual.- hace ver molesto el hanyou, al tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos, sin prestar atención a las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos los aldeanos, la negación de Miroku y Sango, y los flashes que Shippo continua dando con esa cámara –vaya que si se tomo en serio su papel de fotógrafo-

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar Inuyasha se limita a dársela vuelta y correr con ella entre sus brazos, ignorando los gritos de Kaede.

_¡niño mal educado!, ¡ya me las pagaras!, ¡Inuyasha!._

No se cuantos segundos o minutos tardaron en llegar, pero el lugar es simplemente hermoso, alrededor del bosque una pequeña casa, algo grade pero cómoda.

-¿te gusta?.- pregunta al depositarla a su lado.

-si…- responde al admirarla, toda hecha de madera y tan linda

-la construí para nosotros, es nuestro hogar.- declara firmemente, al atraerla hasta sus brazos.

-¡Oh Inuyasha!...- exclama emocionada al reunir lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡feh!, no llores tonta.-

-¡te amo, tanto!.- grita al besar sus labios.

-yo también…- susurra entre sus labios.

**Continuaraaaaá……!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa de nuevo chicas!... jajajajaja demasiado pronto nos vemos xD!.**

**Pues a las chicas que les gustan las bodas occidentales aquí tienen una pequeña muestra y las orientales de igual forma, no se pudo continuar con el ritual que se hace en el banquete a causa de que nuestro Inuyasha es algo desesperado, pero continua, que los padres de ambos novios le sirven o bien atienden a la familia de los otros, los padres de la novia a la familia del novio y viceversa, es ahí cuando la novia utiliza el kimono blanco, que da muestra de su pureza, el novio al igual que la novia hablan de momentos felices de su vida y lo mejor que pudo haber pasado al haberse encontrado ambos, como vivirán juntos y lo que planean hacer –eso me parece-.**

**Si tienen alguna duda pueden consultar en Internet acerca de las bodas orientales, también hay un video en youtube.**

**Antes de despedirme, acerca de que la historia esta en "M", la he puesto así por que tendrá lemon –en el siguiente capitulo-, y como ustedes saben por ello de esa categoría, muchas gracias por su comprensión y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo que es el que sigue; recuerden que hacer para vernos pronto.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	11. Un Comienzo Juntos

**Antes de empezar con este capitulo, debo de advertir… que no es apto para niños o niñas menores de 18 años, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad… lo advierto aunque se que lo leerán chicos de menor edad, pero están advertidos.**

**Capitulo XI.- Un Comienzo Juntos. **

_Amaneceré en tus labios, los llenaré de besos y escribiré poemas en tu piel, luego lentamente sin abrir los ojos, te declararé mi amor._

Entra con su esposa entre sus brazos, definitivamente se puede acostumbrar a llamarla así _esposa, _solamente _suya._

-todo es tan hermoso.- susurra su Kagome entre sus brazos al avanzar hacia el lugar donde planea pasar su noche de bodas.

¡ja! Y eso que no ha visto la habitación.

Gira hacia la izquierda enfocando un pasillo que da a ver que hay habitaciones detrás de cada puerta corrediza, deteniéndose en la primera, al abrirla con su mano izquierda.

-esta es nuestra habitación.- informa al pasar con su Kagome dentro, dejándole ver el lugar.

Apenas puede creer que todo eso sea real, en el centro de la habitación una cama demasiado grande comparada a la que tiene en su habitación, son dos individuales juntas, con bases de igual manera, un par de sabanas blancas con rojo adornan la cama, junto con esas almohadas del mismo tono, un mueble enfrente al igual que los lados sus respectivos burros, sorprendiéndose que sean diseños de su época, mas bien la habitación es como si se hubieran trasportado a su época.

-¿te gusta?.-

¿gustarle?... ¡le encanta!.

-es maravilloso.- es lo único que logra expresar, al ser depositada en el borde de la cama.

-¡feh!, lo sabía… pero ya mañana te mostraré el lugar, por el momento tengo planeado mejores cosas.- concluye con esa voz ronca que la hipnotiza por completo, al recostarse en la cama con un hanyou totalmente encima de ella, encontrándose sus mejillas totalmente coloradas.

-te amo, ¿ya te lo dice?.- susurra roncamente al inclinarse a besar los labios de su esposa, sin perder esa sonrisa, siendo correspondido en el beso, sin esperar mas de Kagome que atraerlo hacia ella por medio de sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aventuran a desatar ese horrible kimono que tapa por completo el cuerpo de su mujer, prefería mil veces el vestido de su época.

Mueve sus labios al ritmo que lo hace Inuyasha, sintiéndose tímida y avergonzada sin ser capaz de saber que hacer.

-vamos pequeña, déjate llevar.- murmura sin despegar demasiado sus labios, al sentirla tiesa e insegura.

Inuyasha vuelve a juntar sus labios con los suyos, solo que en esta ocasión pide permiso para abrir sus labios el cual es concedido, soltando un suspiro en medio de ellos dejándose hipnotizar por esa lengua seductora de su hanyou, sus manos se afianzan al cuello de Inuyasha atrayéndolo aun mas hacia sus labios.

Abre el kimono por completo, al deslizar sus manos por el vientre desnudo de su mujer, la cual se arquea instintivamente hacia su cuerpo, soltando un gemido de placer.

Rompe el beso, al observar a su Kagome con la respiración agitada, sus labios hinchados y medio desnuda, simplemente perfecta, tomándola entre sus brazos para dejar atrás las únicas dos prendas que vestía sobre esas ropas diminutas que dentro de un rato se encargara de deshacerse de ellas.

Siente como Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos, siendo consiente de que se encuentra semi-desnuda, mas desnuda que vestida a no se por su rompa interior, obligando a su rostro sonrojado esconderlo en el cuello de su hanyou al ser transportada al lugar donde él desee.

Deposita a su mujer en medio de la cama, sin que esta desee soltarlo.

-Kagome…-

¡vaya!, parecer ser que no se lo pondrá fácil, y sonríe ante esa perspectiva.

Siente los labios de Inuyasha en su cuello expandiéndose desde su lóbulo hasta su hombro, debilitando su agarre, exponiendo su cuello aun más ante los labios de su hanyou, apenas es capaz de soportar su cuerpo, la temperatura de él aumenta y cierto cosquille que comienza desde el parte baja de su vientre se extiende hacia arriba llegando a sus pechos, los cuales comienza a sentir voluminosos, pesados y rígidos; apenas es conciente de que Inuyasha este encima de ella y sus propias manos viajes hacia el nudo del pantalón de su esposo, queriendo desatarlo pero el torpe movimiento de sus manos le impiden la tarea.

Ríe al seguir descendiendo sus labios hacia su objetivo y son los pechos de su mujer, deseándolos probar y saborear, desde el momento en que los dejo expuestos, solo para él; sabiendo bien que su objetivo esta por ser alcanzado, pero su Kagome no se apresura a desanudarlo a él como él mismo ya lo ha hecho con ella.

Inuyasha toma sus manos, al extenderlas encima de su cabeza y poder entrelazarlas, sin resistirse a absolutamente a nada de lo que él sea capaz de pedirle o hacerle en esos momentos.

-tendré… que… ayudarte…- le susurra seductoramente demasiado cerca de su oído derecho ocasionando inmediatamente que su piel sea recorrida por una descarga electrizante que llegan a sus pechos poniéndolos aun mas rígidos.

_¡Kami!... ¡va a matarla de calor!._

Vuelve a capturar sus labios solo que en esta ocasión de su forma salvaje, posesiva y demasiado seductora que ocasiona gemidos arrancados desde el fondo de su garganta, perdiendo por completo cualquier tipo de razón en su cerebro que no aya sido eliminada con anterioridad.

Suelta un bufido al separar sus labios un poco con los del hanyou sintiendo la piel desnuda de Inuyasha sobre la suya, sin comprender en que momento se llego a ese nivel, pero en esos momentos realmente no le importa, simplemente desea a ese hombre, a su _esposo._

-eres mía…- al recorrer con sus propias manos el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, sin que ninguna penda estorbe en esos momentos, gruñendo al sentir como Kagome deslizar sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de su espalda, enterrando sus uñas al tiempo que él toma posesión de aquella deseada zona, su pecho.

En esos momentos es incapaz de controlar su respiración, sus labios y el sonido que producen junto con el nombre el su amado, demasiadas sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo y cabeza comienzan a explotar.

Sin ser conciente que sus caderas comienzan a buscar de forma instintiva las de su hanyou, aforrándose a un mas hacia el cuerpo de él.

-va a dolerte…- murmura al deslizar su lengua por el valle de sus senos, subiendo hacia su garganta deleitándose de los suspiros de su Kagome- ¿pero confías en mi?.- mas una pregunta que una afirmación, en lo cual apenas es capaz de enfocar los ojos marrones de su esposa, pero puede sentir la respuesta de ella, al abrirle sus pierna dándole acceso por completo a su cuerpo.

Atrapa sus labios de nuevo, profundizado un beso suave, delicado y a la vez demasiado erótico, al igual que sus manos se aferran a las caderas de su mujer, tratando de no lastimarla con sus uñas, comienza a entrar poco a poco, sintiendo el momento en que Kagome se pone rígida ero se deja llevar, para así completar ese ritual.

_Por fin suya, completamente y egoístamente suya._

Su respiración se detiene al sentir por completo dentro suyo a Inuyasha, tratando se adaptarse a esa sensación incomoda y placentera a la vez, el dolor comienza a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha mueve sus caderas, para pasar a una sensación que apenas puede controlar.

Sus uñas se entierran a un mas en la espalda de su hanyou al este controlar el ritmo que ambos deben de llevar, sintiendo todo en ella tan nuevo y tan… excitante.

Puede sentir todo su cuerpo convulsionarse con una sensación exquisita, que ocasiona que se pegue aun mas hacia el cuerpo de su esposo enterrando sus uñas por completo en la espalda de el y llevar con sigo un grito de placer que sale de sus labios, al igual que puede escuchar un gruñido por parte de su hanyou, y un pequeño dolor en su hombro.

Cae sin resistencia alguna entre los brazos de su hanyou, sin tener la fuerza de moverse, dejando que Inuyasha haga todo el trabajo, sus ojos cerrados al querer saborear todavía esa sensación de gloria y paz que trajo a su cuerpo hace unos momentos atrás, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Besa dulcemente la frente húmeda de su mujer, _si su mujer_, al atraerla hacia sus brazos, y simplemente acomodarse para poder dormir.

-te amo, Kagome…- vuelve a confesar al tenerla entre sus brazos, aspirando con esos sentidos desarrollados que por nacimiento tiene el aroma a jazmín combinado por fin con el suyo, ensanchando a un mas su sonrisa.

-yo también te amo..- suspira al dejarse acorrucar entre los brazos de su esposo, aspirando su aroma al igual sentir su respiración agitada de la misma forma que la suya, remarcando todo el suceso anterior.

¡Vaya!, llego a soñar el tener a Kagome de esa manera durante todo un año, y en esos momentos, solo en esos instantes su sueño se hace realidad, al pensar que por culpa de una decisión precipitada llego a cometer la peor de las locuras, pero también esta conciente que sin esa decisión el no habría tomada otras, como el casarse con Kagome y por fin decidir el formar una familia, el comprender que el amor ahora es ella… _su Kagome_.

-Inuyasha…- al atraerla un mas hacia sus brazos, y ser conciente de que su esposa ya se encuentra profundamente dormida.

Y pensar que todo eso es _un_ _comienzo juntos…un maravilloso comienzo juntos._

"_Un silencio, dos miradas, tres palabras, cuatro susurros, cinco secretos, seis sonrisas, mil besos, un amor: tú."_

…**¡¿Fin?!...**

**¡Konichiwa!, chicas hemos terminado esta historia, jajajajaja, la verdad es que apenas acaba de empezar, tiene una continuación, ¿pueden creerlo?, jajajaja yo si, no hemos terminado con Naraku y Kikio todavía sigue viva, jojojo así que nos vemos en la continuación de esta grandiosa historia –yo creo que es buena, cualquiera que diga lo contrario, calle ahora y para siempre- jajajaja; muchas gracias por estar en el paso de esta historia conmigo, soportar que el no continúe por MESES… demasiado tiempo.**

**No pude subirla antes, cuando se cumplió el plazo, por que llegue muy tarde a mi casa –de madrugada- y pues la cama me llamaba xD!... –y cando revise en la mañana (ayer) todavía no se cumplía el plazo- gommen!.**

**Espero que este fin de cap les aya gustado tanto como a mí, pero como dice el titulo del cap, **_**es un comienzo juntos**_**.**

**Gracias por sus mensajes a:**

**Ale Cullen, Ampis, AngelNegromty, Aoki, CaritoAC,****Dark_yuki, **

**DarkCam, ****Dika, ****Elizabeth, Fabramo, Florecita rokera, ****Genesis Daire, **** Haku, Hakudoshi, Haniee, Heylin, Hojotaku, Inukag22, InuRinne, Jane Black278, , Ladysakura100, Lerinne, Lorena, Maritza, ****Mayra6314, **** Minako k, Nanisan, Otaku-SIG, Raven Sakura, RefiraM, Ren, Sakura Tachikawa, Serena tsukino chiba, Sheila-Pattz, Sonia sandria, ****Tamaki-san, Tani,**** Tenyoukai, Tenyou-Taisho, Tlap y Virginia260.**

**Aquí les traigo el resumen del la siguiente parte, disfrútenlo y lo veremos ya publicado a principios de Enero, una ves que continúe con ****Millionaire Deal.**

**Decisiones II.**

_A pesar de que en el pasado del joven hanyou tuvo que tomar la decisión mas importante de su vida, quedarse con su primer amor o reconocer el amor que nació hacia esa muchacha del futuro, tomando como respuesta la segunda opción de su corazón, solo que en este caso, habrá de tomar una decisión aun mas importante, una que no tiene una respuesta simple._

_Naraku les ha tendido una trampa, ahora el hanyou deberá de decidir entre el amor de su vida o el fruto de los dos, sabiendo bien que solamente puede salvar a uno. _

_¿tendrá la decisión correcta?_

_¿podrá decidir entre al amor de su vida o el fruto de ambos?._

**¡Gracias a TODAS!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


End file.
